Ice Castle
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: Hey! chapter 10 is up! helois has minimal appearance here because this chap is dedicated to Iris and Rukawa only! hahahahahah! please review!
1. Shattered glass

Here I go again! Hahahahaha! Arigatou gozaimashite to those who reviewed " A Letter for a spider" and " I want to."! domo!!!! ^_^ Ria-chan is very happy!:) Now Ria-chan is here again with a new story about my love, Rukawa. I'm not making an OOC but please forgive poor Ria-chan if the story turns out like that! Kudasai! ^_^ Sorry if my terms are wrong. Please forgive Ria- chan, poor, poor Ria-chan! Ahhh..additional precautions, '' are for thoughts and "" are for dialogs.  
  
" She spinning like a top!" one of the spectators yelled. The whole stadium was filled withy applause and catcalls as Helois Tachibana made a perfect spinner. " she's going to win!" the other said. Everybody is making his/her judgment on how Helois performed today at the finals of National Ice Skating Competition. This competition will determine if she will qualify for the Sidney Olympics and everybody seem to see her as fit.  
  
'Keep spinning! Keep dancing! This is your dream!' Helois thought as she did her rounds. 'you're going to win! For Iris, for Oniichan, for Dad and for Mom!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"will you hurry up!" the beautiful woman on the passenger seat hissed at the handsome brunette on the driver's seat while they speed up the highway. " will you calm down? We will be there!" the man answered. " Yuri Tachibana, if I miss my daughter dancing there I'd cut your throat!" the woman threatened.  
  
" hold you horses, Mariko. We'll be there." Yuri answered. " Kami-sama you're impossible!" Mariko sighed in exasperation. " don't worry honey. She will be ok and we'll catch up." Yuri told her. " Hiro and Iris are sick. They can't come so we need to fill it up." Mariko said. the handsome man sighed. " shut up lady or I'll kiss you." he said with a smile. Mariko smiled at that thought. " whatever." She said.  
  
they sat there silenced, having different thought in their heads when suddenly.. 'CRASH!'  
  
Darkness enveloped the world and everything collapsed.into a midst of nothingness when their car crashed against another car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helois took speed to execute her final stunt, which was a back dive. Axis by axis, she set her set for the win when.  
  
she gasped for air as she felt her heart being squeezed. She suddenly lost balance and fell.her body sliding fast across the cold frozen rink. 'no!' her head hammered. darkness fell in as the body of Helois Tachibana hit the wall. 'NO!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helois woke up 5 hours later with sprained ankle, aching back and loads of fans with different reactions. Some are angry, thinking that Helois sabotaged her performance, some are concerned for the young skater's condition and some are even happy to see her downfall.  
  
She opened her eyes and first saw the face of her best friend in the team, Erika James. " what happened?" Helois murmured, feeling her body ache with lack of movement. Erika just started sadly at her, making those pretty blue eyes worried. " what happened?" Helois asked again, getting up. " lie down, Ms. Tachibana. You need rest." The nurse said.  
  
Helois stared at the nurse. " why am I here? what happened to the competition? Did I win? Where's mom and dad?" Helois showered them with questions. " um, Helois dear." somebody spoke. Helois recognized the man as her couch, Mr. Blight. " sir what happened? why am I here?" she asked. Her heart is pounded crazy.  
  
" you." the man started. " I what?" Helois demanded. " you." he stammered. " you fell." Erika finished his sentence. " what?! You're kidding right? I'm the best skater in the world and I can't afford to fall." She said. " but you did.and you lost the slot in the Olympics team." Mr. Blight told her. " n-no." Helois stammered. " sir, please make it easy for the patient. She needs rest." The nurse said.  
  
" maybe we could talk of the other things after you regain your strength." Mr. Blight said, looking at Erika uneasily.  
  
" what now?! is there any bad news left?!" she demanded.  
  
" take it easy, Ms. Tachibana." The nurse patted her shoulders and Helois shrugged it off. " don't touch me!" she told her off and faced her couch and best friend. " tell me, goddamn it!" she yelled. " your.your." Erika's voice trailed off.  
  
" my what?" Helois yelled at her. " your.your." she stuttered. " for heaven's sake Erika! Don't stutter!" the outraged girl shouted. " your parents are dead." Mr. Blight said with no holding back. Helois' face turned pale. " what? You're crazy! Goddamned crazy." Helois said but fear gripped her heart so suddenly that she did not noticed that she was crying.  
  
" you're kidding me, right? Please tell me." Helois said. " no.t-they met accident.when.rushing.watch.what your per.performance." Erika sobbed. The auburn-haired girl rushed towards Helois and hugged her fiercely. " no." Helois uttered. " This is not true.they will be here any moment.then we'll celebrate even though I lost.then we will fetch Oniichan and itomo- chan.then we will have a real celebration." her voice trailed off and she started sobbing.  
  
" they'll be here." she murmured. 'They'll be here.' 


	2. There was one girl

Gomen nasai! I know that the first part was sad but it is essential to the rest of the plot. Please forgive Ria-chan. here is chapter one, two years later..  
  
Japan, two years later.  
  
" Baka kitsune! I'll get you for that!" a redhead shouted. " do'aho." A handsome brunette shot back. " temme!!!" the redhead marched towards the brunette to give him a good blow when a fan hit his head, straight. " Sakuragi! Get back to practice!" Ayako yelled.  
  
" itee." the redhead whimpered. " idiots." Akagi murmured. " continue practicing! Shyouzaki, go try and get the ball from Ryota!" the gorilla- like bellowed to the rest of the team. The Shohoku high basketball team was practicing for the District Championship this year. They have a powerful team, Akagi Takenori as their center and captain, Mitsui Hisashi, their superb three-pointer, Ryota Miyagi, their pointguard, Rukawa Kaede, the Super Rookie and last but not the least, Sakuragi Hanamichi, the rebounding red-haired monkey of team.  
  
Together with them are their magnificent couch, Anzai-sensei and their manageress, Ayako. They are bound to win every game, that is as long at the kitsune and do'aho will stop fighting.  
  
" Go Rukawa!" three pesky females cheered from above. 'Rukawa!' a pretty girl with short brown hair thought with hearts in her eyes.  
  
this is the usual scene inside the Shohoko basketball gym. To others, this may seem a little bit odd but this is their everyday life.  
  
the next day, Rukawa passed by the corridor and every female head turned to look his way with hearts in their eyes. " Rukawa." they drooled. Rukawa ignored them as usual but was surprise to see one girl looking at him like a normal human being for the first time in history.  
  
She was standing by the door of the 1-1 room and was staring at the floor attentively then looked at him with an expressionless face. Her skin was pale but beautiful kind of pale. She has this dark brown hair with a pair of two sad blue eyes. her lips is fixed into a frown that seem to last forever. A girl standing next to her whispered, " Tachibana, that is Rukawa. He's so cute isn't he?" the girl giggled when Rukawa passed by. The girl just shrugged and walked inside their room.  
  
Rukawa wanted to thank the girl for not contributing to the saliva mess on the floor but she quickly disappeared.  
  
He then met Mitsui walking off the opposite direction. " oi Rukawa! What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked him. the younger boy just shrugged. " non vocal as usual. I'm here to check out the student from Haruko's class." His sempai said. Rukawa arched his brow in question. " I've seen her a couples of times two months ago with Anzai-sensei but this is the first time I'm going to get a glimpse on her. I made a bet with Miyagi that she is not related to Anzai-sensei." Mitsui said and head for classroom, 1-1. Rukawa followed him curiously.  
  
" ah there! Perfect! Look at her, Rukawa. She's a pretty little thing." Mitsui said. everybody in the room was staring at them except for the girl who was looking far outside.  
  
" you think she's related?" Mitsui asked his Kohei. Rukawa shrugged. " whatever. See, she seemed not interested when you looked in. every girl here drooled when you poked you head in but she did not. She is one girl." Mitsui said. he looked at the younger player and sighed.  
  
" nah! I don't think you got me." The older boy started to walk away. " Ja ne, Rukawa. See you this afternoon." Mitsui waved a hand then left. Rukawa sighed and walked away too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" you see that? she's so cool. She never goes head over heels when Rukawa is near. she is so cool." A boy said to his group when he started at Helois' stoic face. " I think she's snooty. She seldom talks. I'm beginning to imagine her as Rukawa's female version. Though the difference is she's intelligent and attentive in class, not like Rukawa who always sleeps." His friend answered.  
  
Helois on the other side of the room looked outside, her head filled with things she wanted to forget. 'ottousan.' Helois took a deep breath to prevent herself from breaking down. When she saw Rukawa today, she thought he is cute but she can't bring herself to like him on a higher level, not like the girls in her class.  
  
Ever since her parents died two years ago, she remained distant from everybody, except for her oniichan, Hiro who now is a branch manager of a large computer gaming, her itomo-chan, Iris who is now five yrs. old and is attending prep. school near their house and last but not the least, her oba- san and oyaji-san. They are her only family now. painful as it may seem, she can't do anything about it.  
  
She lost her chance to become the world's best skater and she also lost her parents too. Life can be the ultimate oppressor of any man.  
  
" damn it!" she murmured as the sensei came in for the second subject.  
  
Anzai-sensei called off the practice for an important meeting.  
  
After class, the starting five of Shohoku basketball team were walking together to their meeting with couch Anzai when.  
  
A girl bumped against Rukawa as he sleepwalks. " gomen ne." the girl murmured and went away as fast as she came. Rukawa heard an object drop and so when he looked down, he saw a key holder. he picked it up and noticed that the key chain looked like a tiny pair of ice skating shoes. He turned around to call for the girl but she just vanished. He caught a glimpse of her. the girl was the one Mitsui kept an eye this morning. He shrugged and walked behind his teammates, placing the key chain in his pocket. a small brass key was attached to it.  
  
They entered the court and so the meeting started.  
  
" we will be going to have a free day tomorrow." Anzai-sensei announced. " oh yeah!" Hanamichi cheered. " we will be going to the Kanagawa Ice Skating rink tomorrow to learn how to skate." The old man added. " skate? But why?" Akagi asked. " well, it's part of your incentives when you won against Shoyo." Ayako said. " yes!" Miyagi said.  
  
" we will be there with Ryounan, Kainan and Shoyo as well." Anzai-sensei said. " Nani? But why?" Mitsui asked in shock. " Well, it seems that they have their incentives too." Anzai-sensei replied. " oh." the team murmured.  
  
" your instructors will be students as well, from the four schools. Six will be coming from us, and six will be taken out of the three other schools." Anzai-sensei said. " you mean our instructors are amateurs?" Kogure asked. Rukawa on the other hand was not paying attention. He was busy toying with the key holder he found.  
  
" not amateurs. You'll be surprised that they are not." Anzai-sensei said. " ok." Kogure mumbled. " so everybody bring your jackets tomorrow for it will be cold. Have a good sleep and condition your body." Anzai-sensei said. " but why?" Hanamichi asked. " it's just ice skating." He added. " tomorrow, you will learn that it is not just ice skating." The old man said then he dismissed the group.  
  
He left his team chatting excitedly with each other about their tour tomorrow. His eyes gleamed. He will need someone, someone he really knew well and had vowed not to take on ice-skating for the rest of her life.  
  
That evening.  
  
" oyaji-san." a small voice cooed. " Iris, be careful now." Anzai-sensei laughed, cradling his 5 yrs. old granddaughter on his lap. " Oyaji!" the girl squeaked and buried her face against her oyaji-san's thick belly. " where is Helois?" Anzai-sensei asked Hiro, his 22 yrs. old grandson. " she's upstairs." Hiro answered. he was preparing the table for their dinner. Anzai-sensei smiled. he had convinced Helois earlier with the help of Hiro to join the tour tomorrow. he knows that she hasn't lost her touch because of the reports from Iris that she was coming into the KISR in private to practice ice skating.  
  
He wanted Helois to go back living.go back to ice-skating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helois was rummaging inside her bag looking for her key that very moment. that key is for her diary. Feeling frustrated, she dropped her bag and laid down her bed. Her heart is pounding. She caught sight of her old skates. Her heart pounded again.  
  
'tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow' 


	3. Meet the Ice Princess

A/N: Moshi! I'm back!!!!!! I'm soooo happy to be again in the Fanfiction world again!!! I wish we could have Meteor Garden Fanfictions! Oh well, read on and thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Please review!!!1 ^_^  
Helois woke up very early that morning to prepare for her comeback in the world of skating. She's scared, knowing that she will be in a group of good skaters, probably aspirants and they may recognize her. she wants to leave the image of Helois Tachibana, the US Ice Skater. She doesn't want to remember any of it.  
  
Before leaving she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
" mhoshi?" a sleepy voice answered. " you're coming?" Helois asked. " whhhat?" the voice asked again. " I asked if you're coming." Helois repeated. " oh." the recipient seemed to wake up. " well?" Helois asked. " oh yeah. I'm coming. But it's still too early. Kami-sama Helois! It's 3:00 in the morning!" the recipient told her. " up with your silly butt. I'll meet you at KISR, 3:30 sharp." Helois said then placed the receiver down, not waiting for his reply. Meanwhile at the place of the recipient.  
  
" is she barking mad? Every dog in Kanagawa is still in deep slumber by this time." he said then sighed.  
  
When the Anzai residence woke up at 5:30, they found out that Helois' bed was fixed and empty.  
  
" where could she be?" Hiro grumbled. " I think I know where she is." Anzai- sensei said while sipping his tea. " Oba-san, where is onessan?" the little girl asked her grandmother. " I'm sorry Iris, but I don't know." the old lady answered. ' I think my guess is correct.' Anzai-sensei thought.  
  
One hour later, the Shohoku team piled up to board the bus; every one of them wore their jacket. " ok, last reminders." Anzai-sensei said. Rukawa opened his eyes to acknowledge the old man. He moved his body and heard a familiar chime-like sound. His lips curved just a little, remembering that the girl's key chain is in his pocket.  
  
" please be polite to your sensei today. You will be assigned to your own sensei. Some of them are with the same age as you are but remember, they are your sensei." Anzai-sensei said. " and don't play too much in the rink, it's dangerous." He added. " yeah right." Hanamichi grumbled. " because there are some accounts that some died in ice skating." The old man smiled seeing Hanamichi's face went pale. " chicken!" Ryota teased Hanamichi. " Ryonchin!" Hanamichi hit the older boy in the head. Then there were two slaps heard. " itee." the two boys winced. Ayako appeared behind them. " you'll get another slap if you two won't behave." She threatened. Anzai- sensei smiled.  
  
" ok, let's go." The old man said and took his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The skaters from Ryounan eyed Helois when she sat by the stairs. They were shocked seeing her and her partner early that morning. They must think her queer. Helois ignored their stares. Her partner, Yohei Mito is in the dressing room. In fact, she even like the way their stare at her. it means that her weirdness will help them ignore every details of her true identity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the Shohoku bus entered the gate of KISR and parked near a bus with a banner containing the name of Kainan University High.  
  
" hey! Kainan is already here!" Anta said. before they could start getting off the bus, two other busses arrived. It is obvious that Ryounan and Shoyo are there.  
  
The bus was emptied and the players lined outside. Here comes now Kiyota Nobunaga marching towards them. " so you're Rukawa" the boy asked. Rukawa merely glanced his way. " you maybe good in basketball but I'll bet that you stink in Ice Skating! Hahahaha!" the boy laughed arrogantly.  
  
" another do'aho." Rukawa sighed. " what?! I heard that, ushi!" Kiyota retorted. A shadow fell over him. " Kiyota, stop that." a voice ordered him. everybody started and the form of Maki Shinichi towering over Kiyota. " sempai!" Kiyota greeted. " ohayou, Anzai-sensei." Maki bowed. " ohayou, Maki-san." Anzai-sensei said. " Anzai-sensei!" somebody called from behind. Everybody spun around and saw a middle aged woman with short brown hair, running towards them.  
  
" Houjo-san. Ohayou gozaimashite." Anzai-sensei greeted. The woman smiled at them. " so are you ready? The skaters arrived early today to practice especially Shohoku. I think they were here since 3:30 just to practice." Houjo-san said. then she noticed the confused faces of the young basketball players. Anzai-sensei snapped back into reality.  
  
" oh by the way, this is Houjo Rika. Manager of the Kanagawa Ice Skating Rink and a former National finalist for the Japan Ice Skating League." Anzai-sensei introduced the woman to the. The basketball players stared in awe. " Hajimemashite! Dozo yoroshiku!" Houjo-san greeted them. " yoroshiku! Ohayou gozaimashite!" the players answered curtly. " ne, are you ready? Come on! four lines please, by team." She said. the students abided. " ok! follow me!" Houjo-san said and then they moved on inside the towering dome of KISR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" hey." Yohei sat next to Helois. " un." Helois groaned. they were sitting by the stairs while watching other skaters from other schools practice. They took the time for rest since they've been practicing for two hours since Helois told them to come 3:30 sharp. They had an easy chemistry, making Helois and Yohei fit in the four-man group. They were awestruck, knowing the Helois was the real Helois Tachibana that won the Junior Championship held in USA three years ago, the Helois Tachibana that was suppose to be the no. one contender of USA for Sidney Olympics, the Helois Tachibana who failed her fans and country because of an unwanted accident that happened in her life two years ago.  
  
Helois offered Yohei a pair of earphones and he accepted it. they listened to the music playing, oblivious to their surrounding.  
  
" look at them. don't they look good together?" a Ryounan skater said while watching Helois and Yohei. " they look weird." Her friend answered. " but she's pretty." A boy from Kainan suddenly spoke up. " she's snooty but I like her punctuality. No, she's a pretty early bird." Another boy from Kainan added. " she looks familiar." A girl from Kainan said, eyeing Helois carefully. Upon hearing this conversation, Ishiki Hannah wanted to butt into their conversation and brag about Shohoku having one of the world's best skater. But she changed her mind, not wanting to add up to the pain Helois is bearing up to this point. She decided that she wanted to see their dumbstruck faces when they see Helois perform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the basketball players with couches are inside the conference room having some lectures about ice skating.  
  
" you must use the back edge of you skates for break." Houjo-san droned on. it was a surprise though, seeing Rukawa awake and alive.  
  
" hey, look at the kitsune. First time that he hadn't slept while there is lecture." Hanamichi whispered to Ryota. The point guard turned to look at their ace player and was utterly surprised, seeing Rukawa wide-awake.  
  
Rukawa on the hand was fully awake because Helois' face kept on appearing in his head. ' what's the matter with me? Why I feel so different with her?' Rukawa's head was full of these kind of questions. He felt the key chain in his pocket and raked his soft black hair, too unusual for an ice prince like him.  
  
" ok everybody, you wait here and I'll get your sensei. There is one sensei per two players because not all of our skaters are present and we estimated that you are 64 in all. Sumimasen." Houjo-san exited the room. " I wish my trainer will not be snooty." They heard Hikohichi said. " don't worry Hikohichi. Just wish that you're sensei is from Ryounan." Sendoh said.  
  
" hey not fair! Our skaters are polite and courteous too!" Hasegawa said. " ok. enough." Fujima said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Houjo-san went outside and found the skaters in the rink. " ok guys! Follow me!" Houjo-san yelled. The skaters obliged but Helois and Yohei remained sited. Their earphones are still on so they didn't hear the call. Houjo-san smiled and put on her skates and went towards the two kids.  
  
She tapped their shoulders. " hey. we're up." she said with a kind voice. " a, gomen nasai Houjo-san." Yohei said. Helois nodded curtly. They stood up and followed Houjo-san to fall in line. Other skaters from the KISR itself joined the pile making them thirty-one.  
  
They entered the conference room and everybody stared in surprise. Not because the girls are wearing sexy outfits but because of Yohei and Helois. Yohei is wearing a black trench coat with red strips on the sleeves while Helois wore her black jacket with San Francisco Ice Skating Team at the back.  
  
" YOHEI?!" Hanamichi asked in outrage, seeing his friend in the line-up. " ohayou Hanamichi." Yohei said with a smile. " wait right here. I know you know how to skate but you didn't tell me you joined the team!" Hanamichi asked. Anzai-sensei stood up. " I asked for his help, Sakuragi. Since two of the members of the team are still in medication, I asked them to fill in." he said. Hanamichi sighed and sat down.  
  
Rukawa was rather transfixed at the stoic face of Helois. She just stood there with elegance and grace. He can also see Sendoh murmuring something to Koshino and pointing at Helois.  
  
" I WANT her to be my sensei." Sendoh told Koshino. " right! You always want attractive girls to be yours." Koshino rolled his eyes.  
  
" ok, let's meet them!" Houjo-san said. she introduced first the 7 skaters from the KISR then from Ryounan, Kainan and Shoyo.  
  
" ok, from Shohoku, the team captain is Ishiki Hannah, a second year student." She said. Hannah bowed. Ayako waved at her and the girl smiled and waved back. " you know her?" Mitsui asked Ayako. " she's from our class." Ayako replied. " and the members are Ryuchi Hinoto, Matsudaira Ken and Ichibana Tetsuo." Houjo-san said.  
  
' wait. Aren't they a part of the team?' Shizu from Ryounan asked looking at Yohei and Helois. ' what's her name?' Rukawa asked silently.  
  
" and last but certainly not the least, the most talented skaters that I've ever met in my whole life," Houjo-san started. ' most talented? Is she serious?' Saika from Kainan wanted to shout out loud. " we met them two months ago because they are frequent here. they became friends in an ' I- don't-know-kind-of-way' and they started skating as partners. The talented boy here is Yohei Mito, a first year of Shohoku high," she paused. 'come on! hurry up goddamnit!' Helois though.  
  
" and my you won't believe this.she is one of the granddaughters of Anzai- sensei here." then she paused again. " granddaughter? Micchy, I won the bet!" Ryota yelled. Mitsui groaned and Anzai-sensei laughed. " she is the former Champion of the National Junior Competition held in San Francisco three years ago and a finalist in the National Senior Competition of USA, Tachibana Helois." Houjo-san said proudly. Helois nodded curtly but didn't smile. the audience was too dumbstruck especially the skaters from other school to clap. Only Anzai-sensei and a cute five-yr-old girl from the back clapped.  
  
" onessan!" the girl squeaked and ran towards Helois. " Iris." Helois murmured. " oh, here's Helois' younger sister, Iris. She trains here." Houjo-san added. Helois bent down to catch the overjoyed girl in her arms. " Ri-chan." Yohei smiled and pinched the girl's cheek. " Mito-chan." the girl waved at him. Helois stepped off the platform and went to her grandfather. " classes are canceled today, Iris. Why did you come here after all?" Helois asked her. " because Iris wants to see mommy." The little girl said. Rukawa saw Helois' body froze and her pretty blue eyes clouded.  
  
" hey look! Daddy is here." Iris pointed at Rukawa. Everybody was shocked. " ne, Iris, that's not daddy. He will never be daddy." Helois said. she placed her little sister in her grandfather's arms and kissed her forehead. Everybody was touched by the scene before them. " Oyaji-san." Helois started. " Chotto Helois. its ok. let her stay here. I'll look after her." Anzai-sensei said, cradling the dainty figure of his granddaughter. " domo." Helois said then turned her back. Surprising, after two yrs, she was able to stand a conversation about her parents without crying. On the other hand, Iris was smiling at Rukawa wholeheartedly making Rukawa's ice-cold heart melt. " daddy." Iris murmured and climbed down her oyaji-san's leg. She went to Rukawa and tugged his pants. " daddy." she said. 


	4. Melted like ice

A/N: ohh..how touching isn't it! just like in Dadada! The baby there called Miyu and Kanata mommy and daddy. hehehehe ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa stared at the girl. " daddy." the little girl said again and tugged his pants. Helois sighed. " mommy, why wouldn't daddy carry me?" Iris looked accusingly at Helois. Everybody was speechless. " Iris, that's because he's not daddy." Helois said walking towards her sister. she was not ashamed but she was about to cry, experiencing such agonizing moment. Her little sister, innocent and naïve, is looking for their father but there's no way that he's coming back. He's dead.  
  
She reached for her little sister but the girl just hugged Rukawa's leg who was too shocked to move. " no. he's daddy and I'm staying with him. daddy says he will not leave me." the little girl insisted. Helois crouched near her, ignoring curious looks from other people. " Helois." Anzai-sensei murmured. Helois looked at her oyaji-san. Helois' shoulders shook. She buried her head in her arms. " Iris, please listen to me.he's not daddy.you got it? daddy's dead and he's not coming back." Helois sobbed. " no.this is daddy. See, he looked just like daddy." Iris pointed at Rukawa's face. Helois looked up and Rukawa felt his heart being squeezed when he saw tears in those blue eyes.  
  
Helois looked at her sister. " Iris you must understand.he's not-" Helois said but she was interrupted. " ok, I'm your daddy. Come here, angel." Rukawa said and picked Iris up. Helois was shocked and so as everybody. " what the-." Helois was speechless. " daddy!" Iris giggled and hugged Rukawa tightly around the neck.  
  
Akagi smiled at the scene before him. " kitsune? Daddy? Weird." Hanamichi said. " Rukawa-san-." Helois stood up and stammered. " its ok. She can call me daddy." Rukawa said. " gomen nasai. Don't worry. I will tell her to stop calling you-." Helois started to rumble but she paused when Iris took her hand and Rukawa's hand. " I now have a mommy and a daddy! Yehey!" she cheered. She then smiled and rested her head against Rukawa's chest. " daddy." She murmured.  
  
" Helois! Dressing room." Yohei tapped her shoulders. Helois wiped her eyes and nodded. " domo." She said and walked away with the team. Anzai-sensei smiled at Rukawa. " Rukawa-kun?" the old man asked. " un?" Rukawa replied. " arigatou gozaimashite." Anzai-sensei said. " Do ishtemashites." The pale boy said. " ok guys, you can relax a little. The team will just prepare themselves. Ja ne." Houjo-san said and left.  
  
Rukawa was immediately surrounded. " wow! Who melted your stone-cold heart, Rukawa? Helois or Iris?" Hanamichi asked. " do'aho." Rukawa said. " baka kitsune." Hanamichi retorted. " she's so cute!" Ayako cooed. " it is ok if I call you daddy? I call onessan mommy because she looks just like mommy." Iris said. " well." Rukawa started. " don't you dare break her heart, Rukawa or bench for three weeks." Akagi threatened. " ok." Rukawa said. Iris smiled. " oyaji-san! I have a new daddy!" Iris cheered. " that's right Iris." Anzai-sensei laughed. " Rukawa-kun, can I hold her?" Ayako pleaded. Rukawa looked at the girl in his arms. " you want to go with her?" he asked the girl while tucking a stray strand of those silky black hair. " who is she?" Iris asked, looking at Ayako. " she's our manageress, Ayako-san." He answered. " is she kind?" Iris asked. " well. she can be a monster sometimes." Rukawa said and punch on head was given to him by Ayako and Ryota. " baka kitsune!" they said. " Hey don't hurt daddy." Iris said and massaged the sore part of Rukawa's head. It felt so relaxing. " aw, how sweet." Maki said. " can I hold her?" Fujima asked. " you want to go?" Rukawa asked the girl. " he looks like Oniichan." Iris said and held her hands out to Fujima. The older boy took her with expertise.  
  
" that's the result of having a baby brother in the house, ne Fujima?" Hanagata asked him. " Kentaro might be the same age as you are, Iris. How old are you?" Fujima asked the girl in his arms. " Oniichan said that I'll be five this spring. What's spring?" Iris asked. " it's the season after winter." Kiyota said. " what's winter?" Iris asked again, looking more confused that ever.  
  
" winter is the time when everything is white." Sendoh suddenly said. " white? Like snow?" Iris asked her grandfather. " hai, Iris." Anzai-sensei said. " Ma." Iris nodded. " daddy, what's spring?" Iris turned to look at Rukawa. Everybody stared at him. " well, it is the time when the snow is gone and tiny green plants and colorful flowers started appearing again." Rukawa said. Akagi sighed. He was thankful that Rukawa knows a lot about baby talk.  
  
" I wanna skate." Iris said. " oh, so you wanna be like your sister, er, mommy." Koshino said. " hai. She gave me my very first skates when I was." Iris paused, signaling no. two. " oh." the boys murmured. Anzai-sensei took something from her bag. Rukawa thought that it was the key chain but no. it was a pair of light blue skates made just for the feet of a five-yr-old girl. Anzai-sensei gave it to Rukawa." Come. let's wear your skates." Rukawa said. Fujima gave the girl to him and he made her sit on his lap. He took off her school shoes and smiled seeing her Beauty and the Beast designed socks.  
  
" onessan gave them to me. She said I'm as pretty as Belle." Iris said and wiggled her feet. " you are prettier than her." Rukawa told her. " oniichan said so. But onessan said that I'm just as pretty because." Iris paused and smiled. " what did mommy say?" Rukawa asked her. Everybody stared at him. even the couches smiled. " you called her mommy!" Iris clapped. Rukawa blinked. Thank Kami-sama that he was not blushing. " mommy said that she's the prettiest and I only come in second because I'm still a little girl." Iris said. " she told you that?" Kogure smiled. " hai! But she said that once I grow up like her, she will gave me her crown and be the prettiest." Iris said and giggled.  
  
" daddy?" she asked. " hmm?" Rukawa answered as he slip the other skate into her left feet. " I wanna be like mommy. She's so pretty and so good in ice skating and so good in everything. will I grow up like her?" Iris asked him. she looked up to meet his gaze, sapphire met sapphire. " well, if you'll be a good girl then you'll grow up like her." Rukawa told her.  
  
" Akagi, I never thought Rukawa can be so soft." Uozumi said. " yeah. First time." Akagi answered. Jin went to Anzai-sensei. " Anzai-sensei, do you have a picture of Iris with his mom and dad?" Jin asked the old man. " oh yes." Anzai-sensei said and gave him a picture with five persons in it.  
  
it was remarkably true that Rukawa looked like the man cradling the two-yr- old Iris and Helois looked just like the woman beside him. Jin thought he saw Fujima but it was Helois' older Brother, Hiro. The photo was taken two years ago. The picture passed on to every person in the room. " see, that's big daddy. He looks just like you." Iris told Rukawa. Rukawa nodded. he looked intently at the man in the picture. it is true that he really looked like the man.  
  
The door opened and Helois' head pocked in. " Iris, you are being fetched now." she said then disappeared. " I don't want to go home." Iris told her grandfather. The door opened again and they saw the older version of Fujima walk in. Iris jumped off Rukawa's lap and ran towards the man. Before she can reach him, she tripped.  
  
" Iris!" Rukawa yelled. Everybody was shocked. " Iris." the man bent down. The lips of the little girl quivered and then she started to cry. " wahhhhh!!!!" the little girl wailed. " oh, oh, oh, oh. come here, baby. Don't cry." The man took Iris and embraced her. the little girl was still crying. The man went towards them with a smiled in his face. He bowed at everybody and smiled specially to Rukawa. " it hurts! Am I going to die?" the little girl sobbed. The man giggled.  
  
" no, Iris. You're not going to die. come on, stop crying now. see, there's daddy watching you." the man said. Iris suddenly stopped wailing and looked at Rukawa. " da..daddy, it hurts." She sobbed. The man gave Iris to him and went to the first aid cabinet. There was a small scratch on her knees. " its nothing. Here, I'll blow the pain away." Rukawa said and blew soft air unto her wound. " am I gonna die?" she sobbed. " no." Rukawa said. the man came back with wound-cleaning materials.  
  
" how bad is it?" Anzai-sensei asked. " just a scratch, oyaji-san." The man said. " here, let me see your wound." he said. he held her knees and shook his head. " you are realy clumsy, don't ya know?" He said. " it hurts." The girl said. " it will be gone soon." The man said and cleaned her scratch. After cleaning her wound, he held out colorful band-aids to her. " ok, what color?" he asked the girl. " blue!" she said. The man smiled and plastered the protective sticker above her wound. " there! All patched up! now you're going to die." the man said. " arigatou, oniichan!" she cheered and hugged the man. " ne.Iris.I can't.breathe." The man choked. " Iris, enough." Rukawa said. the girl complied and kiss the man's cheek. " aw, how sweet." He said. then he noticed the people around him.  
  
" gomen nasai! I'm Tachibana Hiro, Helois and Iris' older brother. Hajimemashite! Dozo yoroshiku!" he greeted with a smiled. " yoroshiku!" they responded. He looked at Rukawa and smiled. " so, my clumsy little sister has found another daddy to pair up with Helois, e." He said. it was Rukawa's turn to blush. " don't they look good together?" Takuta-sensei asked Hiro. " well, he looks like dad and Helois looks like mom and everybody believed that they look good together so I think they might." Hiro said.  
  
" you think they look good together? As far as I know, Helois is considered as the Ice Princess in her class because she, just like Rukawa, doesn't want to talk to anybody." Mitsui said. " how did you know that?" Hanamichi asked him. " I've been watching her to know if she's related to Anzai- sensei." Mitsui told him. " oh." they said. " oh that! true. Helois is snooty and quiet. She rarely talks to anyone but she opens up to special persons. Her distance from people grew when our parents died, not wanting anyone to radiate any emotion from her so no one will suspect that she's weak deep inside." Hiro said. " oh." they murmured.  
  
" does she have a boyfriend?" Sendoh asked. " I've just said it. she remained distant from everybody in particular. She would not let any members of the opposite sex near her unless three meters away. Except for her former ice-skating partner, Mike Hemilton and of course, me and oyaji- san." Hiro said. " and what about Yohei Mito?" Ryota asked. " oh, Yohei too. they meet two months ago here and started skating as partners." Hiro said. " what about girl friends? Does she have any?" Ayako asked.  
  
" well, she belongs to a tight circle of friends though they are only four of them. Her best friends were Erika James, Sandra Wayne and a Japanese girl named Daidoji Maho. She and Erika are into Ice Skating while Sandra and Maho are into Gymnastics. I don't know how they became friends but the three girls seemed to have found the way into my sister's heart. She's a very complicated person." Hiro said.  
  
" how old are you?" Hikohichi asked. " well, I'm 6 years older that Helois." Hiro said. " then you're already 22? Where did you study college?" Maki asked. " I graduated from a school in America." he said. " wow." They murmured in awe.  
  
" so, she's like Rukawa." Kogure murmured. " oh that. she can be really short tempered sometime but she's pretty quiet. People say her distinctive characteristic adds up to the mysterious aura surrounding her personality." Hiro said.  
  
" eherm." somebody cleared his/her throat. They looked at the door and saw Helois standing beside it. her brow arched. " done telling people my shortcomings, Oniichan?" she asked. " Heil! come!" Hiro said and ran towards her. he placed his arm over she shoulders and led her inside. " look at it." Hiro told her. Helois' eyes narrowed when Iris tried to hide her wounded knees but tough luck, her sister's eyes were quick. " what did you do again Iris?" Helois said worriedly, kneeling down to check it. " I tripped when I saw oniichan." The girl said.  
  
" I told you to be careful." She told her. " sorry." the girl said. Helois sighed. " oh before I can forget, you must line up to get your skates." She told the others. Anzai-sensei took Iris from Rukawa and told his team to line up.  
  
when four teams were lined up, they followed Helois through the hallway to the ice skating rink. They quickly felt the sudden change in temperature so some of them zipped their jackets to prevent cold conquering their body. The players took their skates and put them on. after that, Houjo-san called them and started assigning the students to their designated sensei.  
  
" Akagi and Jin, you are assigned with Shizu-san. Rink 1." Houjo-san said. " Maki and Mitsui, you are assigned to Takabayashi-san. Rink 1." She continued. " Uozumi and Hasegawa, Ashikawa-san, Rink 2." She said. and so on and so forth. Kogure and Hikohichi are assigned at rink 2 with Ishiki Hanna. The rest went to their designated rinks and rink 2 is full. Even Helois' brother, Hiro joined the group. Only Fujima, Hanamichi, Sendoh and Rukawa are left with Yohei and Helois behind them.  
  
" Fujima and Sakuragi, you go with Yohei-san, rink 1." Houjo-san said. " what? You?!" Yohei and Hanamichi exclaimed altogether. " good luck." Sendoh mouthed to Fujima and the boy just sighed and followed the bickering boys. " ok, it looks like you Sendoh and Rukawa are left with Helois, then." Houjo-san said. " yes." Sendoh whispered. " Tachibana-san, you take care of these boys. They are the ace-players of the team." The woman told Helois. " I'll break their bones if you want." She said with a monotone voice. The woman smiled and went away. Helois faced her students, to her dismay, it was the non-vocal Rukawa and the smiley of Ryounan Sendoh. She sighed. " let's go." She murmured. 


	5. Lesson 2 B learnd

A/N: the competition between Sendoh and Rukawa to get Helois' attention was on. please forgive Ria-chan for the wrong terms.kudasai.^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three of them entered the frozen rink and they noticed that almost all of the new students were standing by the wall of the rink to avoid themselves slipping. Only Ayako was able to stand on her own.  
  
" Ayako-san already knows how to skate." Helois murmured. She stood perfectly stable on the ice. " ok, let's do some warm up." she told her two students. " warm-up? how?" Sendoh asked. " Just do some stretching to condition your muscles." She said. but when Sendoh and Rukawa tried to do what she said, they landed perfectly on their butts. " itee." Sendoh winced. 'itee.' Rukawa concealed his pain. Helois took a deep breath and lend them a hand.  
  
" here, stand up." she said. Sendoh took her hand and stood up with great difficulty. She then lend her other hand to Rukawa. The brunette hesitated but he took her offer, not wanting to have cold creep up his body while sitting. He flushed a little when he felt full grasp of Helois' hand. When he was up, Helois removed her jacket and it revealed her sexy body wearing white tights and black leotards with a black see-through cloth tied around her waist like a skirt. Upon seeing this, the other trainers did the same. Yohei was wearing black t-shirt and black pants.  
  
Sendoh and Rukawa were too caught up staring at her when she threw her jacket on the bleachers. She turned to face them with a determined face.  
  
" first, take off your jackets." She told them. " but its cold." Rukawa said. " once you start moving, the cold won't catch you." she insisted. the two ace-players hesitantly removed their jackets and gave it to her and she threw it on the bleachers.  
  
" second, try to bury the posterior or anterior point of your skates into the ice so you won't fall." She said. the two followed her advice. Surprisingly, they remained still. " wow. That does it." Sendoh said with a smile. " now do your stretching." She said and turned away. " where are you going?" Rukawa asked. " I'll be back." She replied without turning towards them. " wow, she's really like you, Rukawa." Sendoh said and did his job. Rukawa remained silent while doing his stretching. He new what Sendoh was up to and he doesn't like it a bit. ' she's Iris' mommy and I'm her daddy so don't butt in the picture.' his mind said.  
  
Helois returned inside the rink with a first-aid kit. She bumped into Yohei. " please help me survive this day." Yohei said. " God bless you." Helois murmured. " can we switch students?" he asked and followed her. " no. you were assigned to the redhead, you stay with him. I have my own problems to deal with." She said. Yohei looked at where Rukawa and Sendoh are standing and he nodded. " Aaaa." he nodded and smiled. " good luck! Ja ne." he said and skated away. " ja ne." she replied. When she reached her students, she felt an invisible thread of tension between the two.  
  
" leave the basketball rivalry aside. You'll have much more to worry about than that." she said. Sendoh and Rukawa looked at her with confused faces. " ok, I'm Tachibana Helois and I'll be your sensei for today. I'm not that strict but I want you to follow every word I said." she said. " and you are?" she pointed at Sendoh. " Sendoh Akira, second year from Ryounan high." the boy said with a smile. " and you are?" she turned to Rukawa. " Rukawa Kaede, first year from Shohoku." The boy answered. Helois nodded in recognition. " so how tall are you?" she looked up to them. " 199 cm, sensei." Sendoh answered. " 187 cm." Rukawa said. " Rukawa, call her sensei." Sendoh told the younger boy. " its ok. I don't need that formality." Helois said. Rukawa narrowed his eyes at Sendoh. It was clear that the older boy was flirting.  
  
" so your angle is a little more than 450." She murmured. Rukawa and Sendoh stared at her. " ok. first lesson, inside the rink, you don't take a step, you glide in a V-shape angle. When you glide, be sure that the posterior points of your skates are pointed against the ice. The blades of your skates measures 5/32 inch wide and is slightly concave so that one or the other edges grips the ice while the skates glides on a thin film of water. The water is produced by the pressure of the skate melting the ice." They nodded to indicate that they got what she said.  
  
" ok, try." She said. Sendoh looked at Rukawa and the two boys did what she said but to no avail because another dramatic landing was made by the two ace-players. " hahahaha! Baka Kitsune!!!" Hanamichi laughed out loud that made Yohei hit him on the head causing the redhead to slip and land perfectly flat on his butt. " do'aho." Rukawa said and accepted Helois' hand to help him up. but he pulled too much, making Helois loose her balance and land right on top of the two.  
  
" bullshit!" Helois cursed when she fell. Sendoh and Rukawa blushed because Helois was right on top of them. " g-gomen nasai." Rukawa muttered. Helois straightened up and if Rukawa was not mistaken, she was blushing. " gomen ne." Sendoh said. " its ok. just don't pull me too hard. I'm just a girl, you know." Helois said and helped them up. she was unbelievably strong for she was able to pull Rukawa and Sendoh up.  
  
" this is so embarrassing." Sendoh murmured. " you'll have more if you won't listen." Helois told him so Sendoh straightened up. " here, take my hand." Helois offered her hands to them. " what for?" Sendoh asked. " I will guide you." she said. Rukawa and Sendoh blushed and took her hands. " now, execute the one I've been telling you." she said and she started moving slowly backwards. Rukawa and Sendoh did not get what she said. " what?" Sendoh asked but too late, Helois was already pulling them slowly. " n-no..!!" Sendoh yelled. ' shit!' Rukawa's mind screamed when he and Sendoh started to slide across the ice. They fidgeted.  
  
" don't fidget-!" Helois said but it was too late. They slipped altogether and landed one of top of the other. " Ru.kawa.damn it! your leg!" Sendoh hissed. Sendoh was at the very bottom, above with was Rukawa and on top of Rukawa was Helois. Rukawa was oblivious to Sendoh's presence because he can't ignore the heat that Helois was causing just because of being above him. " damn!" Helois grumbled and slid off Rukawa. Rukawa did the same. " are you ok?" Ayako asked. " we're fine.maybe." Helois said. " kami-sama Rukawa! I can't imagine you're so heavy." Sendoh panted.  
  
" gomen nasai! I was on top of him." Helois raised her hand. " iie, Tachibana-san. It's ok." Sendoh said while blushing. " I told you to skip the formality. Call me Helois." She said while panting. Yohei was doing the same with Fujima and Hanamichi and they stopped at them.  
  
" Sendoh, Rukawa, please be reminded that your sensei is a girl so you just can't treat her like that." Yohei said while looking at Helois worriedly. " baka kitsune." Hanamichi added. " I'm ok, Yohei. It's my fault." Helois said and she stood up. " demo." Rukawa murmured. " I pulled them before they knew what to do so they were caught off guard." She said. " it's not really-!" Sendoh tried to protest but Helois cut him off. " its ok now. don't bother." She told Yohei. " ok." the boy said and lead his two students away. " ok.if you need help, just call me." Ayako told Helois then she skated away.  
  
" why did you defend us?" Sendoh said. " I'm not defending you. I just told the truth, hadn't I?" Helois asked them then offered her hands. " ne.I'll try to stand up alone." Rukawa said. Not wanting to be overrun by the younger boy, Sendoh did the same. " arigatou, Helois." Sendoh said.  
  
when they were up, Helois held her hands again. " I hope you're not too scared to try it again?" Helois challenged the boys. " try me." Rukawa said, taking her challenge and her hand. " me too!" Sendoh joined in. Helois nodded and they started doing the moves again.  
  
After a few minutes (with accidental slips) Rukawa and Sendoh were gliding steadily across the ice with Helois' assistance. When they met up with Yohei, they saw Hanamichi and Fujima looking pale. " what happened?" Sendoh asked. " someone must have lowered the temp. the cold is catching on them." Yohei said. Helois' face contorted with concern. " take them." Helois told Yohei, handing Sendoh and Rukawa's hands. " where are you going, sensei?" Sendoh asked. " I'll be back." She said while gliding towards Fujima and Hanamichi.  
  
" here, take my hands." She said. the two boys accepted her offer. It was luck that they haven't started shaking yet. " Yohei, continue my program." Helois said. she stood between Hanamichi and Fujima. They started gliding side by side. Rukawa and Sendoh paused to watch them.  
  
they took up speed, which was unbelievable because Hanamichi and Fujima are beginners. But to everyone's surprise, they learned fast. the three of them made rounds at a high level speed. Helois suddenly released their hands. She told them to swing their hands to take up speed.  
  
" that shall warm them." Yohei uttered. " what?" Rukawa asked him. " if you move simultaneously, you'll be perspiring and you'll be immune to cold." The young boy answered, watching Helois with awe. When they went back, Hanamichi and Fujima were weak. " that.was.exhausting." Fujima panted. " yeah.hard.to.breathe." Hanamichi added. " you're not cold anymore?" Sendoh asked them. The boy shook their head vigorously. " certainly.not.anymore." Hanamichi panted.  
  
Helois wiped her forehead. " give them a few more rounds." She said to Yohei. she then took back Rukawa and Sendoh. " come! you need to catch up with them fast." she said and pulled them forward again. " let's now try the axel." She said. " how?" Rukawa asked. " you saw what Hanamichi and Fujima did? Their footwork?" she asked them. " oh that's it!" Sendoh said. " you think you can do it?" she asked them. the two boys nodded in determination. so the three of them practiced on their axels. After ten minutes, Sendoh and Rukawa can skate on their own though awkwardly.  
  
Then there was a whistle.  
  
" people! Break time!" Houjo-san called. " ok, that's for now." Helois panted. The players slowly emptied the rink.  
  
They took off their skates and tried to calm down by the refreshment tables. Helois went directly towards the locker room.  
  
" Daddy!" Iris yelled. Rukawa slumped down a chair when the little girl ran to him. he is very tired.  
  
" you ok?" the little girl asked. " your mommy gave your daddy a hard time." Yohei said. they joined tables because the more the merrier. " yeah.but I'm ok." Rukawa said, trying to regulate his breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helois was taking her dark blue sweater from her locker when somebody tapped her shoulders. " having luck?" Ishiki Hanna asked her. " I'm fine. Rukawa and Sendoh are not that much pain in the ass." Helois replied. " I've been watching you occasionally." Hanna said. Helois stared at her. " you seemed accustomed with Rukawa and Sendoh's company. I wonder who between the two boys won that marvelous glimmer in your eyes. hmm, maybe Rukawa did." Hanna said smiling.  
  
" you're kidding." Helois gave a dry laugh. " you're so naïve. I can see that the boys are in love with you." Hanna added. Helois snorted. They walked out of the locker room. " you're hallucinating." Helois said. " my Helois, just remember, fools rush in where angels fear to tread." She said with a smile. Helois shook her head.  
  
' she must be barking mad! And besides, Rukawa is a stone cold Ice King.' She pondered. ' and you are the Ice Queen, remember?' somebody in her mind answered. ' yeah like.whatever!' Helois retorted silently. she went immediately to the counter to order coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" oh there's mommy!" Ryota pointed at Helois who was at the counter. " she's really good. And damn fast." Fujima said. " I never thought you'd learn skating that fast." Hiro suddenly said. everybody turned to look at him.  
  
" yeah. What's the other type of Ice Skating?" Sendoh asked Yohei." Ice- skating is classified into two. First is the figure skating, which we all do and the other one is the speed skating which is all about who you maneuver yourself around the speed course in top speed, just like in racing." Yohei said.  
  
" look, mommy's coming." Iris squeaked. Rukawa turned around and saw Helois walking towards them wearing a dark blue knitted sweater holding a cup of coffee on the other hand and a glass of milk on the other.  
  
" see you've changed." Yohei said. Helois just shrugged and gave Iris her milk. " thanks mommy." Iris said. Helois patted her head then walked away to sit on an empty seat far away from them. " see? I told you she's distant." Hiro said. he kneeled down until he reach Iris' level. " tell your mommy to join us." Hiro told his little sister. " hai!" Iris smiled and jumped off Rukawa's lap and ran towards Helois who was sipping her cup of coffee silently.  
  
" mommy, come with us!" Iris told her. Helois looked at her little sister. " don't worry. I'm ok here. Go to your daddy." Helois patted her rear. " but I want you to join us!" Iris insisted. ' damn she's irresistible!' Helois mused while looking at her sister but she reminded herself that Iris would grow up like a spoiled brat if she's given everything she demanded. And besides, she needs her peace right now. " no baby." Helois answered. the girl started to wail. Rukawa heard her and turned around, only to see Iris crying. Helois sighed. " my your such a pain in the ass." She murmured and picked her up. 


	6. Skin the Snake

A/N: moshi! I just came back from a sleepover at my long lost cousin's house last Feb. 15, our Prom. Hehehe.at least I now have a relative in school! Disclaimer: I don't own, " Yakusoku Nado Iranai" I just copied it.  
  
Iris was still crying when Helois took her in her arms and took her cup of coffee with the other before walking towards Rukawa's table. " shhh.stop crying now. see I'm coming over there." Helois hushed her up. Iris silenced but still was sobbing.  
  
Hiro pulled another chair next to Rukawa and offered it to Helois. " you're gonna pay for this." Helois murmured to her older brother. " yeah.how much?" Hiro asked with a teasing smile. Helois placed her cup down and sat next to Rukawa.  
  
" Iris, look at me." Helois told the girl who was hiding her face. " come now.look at mommy." Helois added. The girl shyly looks up at her. Helois brushed her tears away. " listen to mommy ok?" she said. the little girl nodded. " I'm doing this for you but remember, you can't get all the things that you wanted in this world. Understand me?" Helois told her. the little girl nodded. " you're a big girl right now so stop crying. Big girls don't cry over petty things. you want to be a big girl right?" Helois tucked a stray lock behind her ear. The little girl nodded and hugged her.  
  
" I just want you to seat beside daddy." She murmured against Helois' neck. Helois fidgeted when she felt the tingling feeling. She then gave Iris to Rukawa. " here." she said then rubs her neck. " got you there." Hiro said. Iris giggled. " you bas-!" Helois started but Hiro stopped her. " no." Hiro said pointing at Iris. Helois sighed. " ok fine." She said. she crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her legs as well.  
  
" daddy, is mommy mad at me?" Iris asked Rukawa. The boy looked at Helois who was scowling. It was obvious that she is mad. Rukawa must do something. " stop scowling." He whispered to Helois. Everybody smiled. Helois blushed and shot Rukawa a look. " smile." Rukawa told her while pointing at Iris whose eyes were watery. Helois sighed. " God help me." Helois murmured. Iris cried again.  
  
" Ri-chan.stop crying.mommy is just tired." Mitsui hushed her but she won't stop. " mommy's.mad.and when.and when she's mad.she becomes bad." Helois sobbed. " patience monster, patience." Helois murmured. " Both girls are stubborn." Anzai-sensei said. Helois sighed in defeat and took Iris from Rukawa. She placed the girl on the table.  
  
" you don't like me." Iris sobbed. Everybody was holding their breath. " who told you that?" Helois asked her. but Iris didn't answer her question. " you're going to trade with for a sack of mushrooms because I'm such a bad girl." The little girl sobbed. " no.don't say that." Helois said. " because you'll love mushrooms much better than me." then the girl cried. " oh, oh, oh, oh, come here." Helois said softly. She took Iris and cradled her. Softness was seen in her eyes.  
  
" I will never do that." Helois said, kissing her head. " so you'll love me much better than mushrooms?" Iris asked." Of course because we're sisters and that's what we're suppose to do." Helois told her. she hugged her sister tightly. Rukawa patted Iris' head. " if she won't sell you for a bag of mushrooms, then I will. Man mushrooms tastes great, right oyaji-san?" Hiro said with a smile. Iris laughed. " I love mushrooms." Anzai-sensei said laughing.  
  
Helois gave Iris back to Rukawa then finished her cup of coffee. " where are you going?" Hanamichi asked. Helois just shrugged. She then went to the counter. " don't worry about her." Hiro told them when he saw their worried glances. " she's just ordering her second cup of coffee." Anzai- sensei said. " mommy is addicted to caffeine." Iris said. " but that's bad for her." Sendoh said. " like I told you before, these girls are stubborn. You can't stop them." Hiro said.  
  
Helois went back to their table with another cup of coffee. When she placed her cup on the table, a few of its contents spill on her hand. " Fucking shit!" She hissed, feeling her skin burn. Rukawa hurriedly took his handkerchief and wiped it. " Yikey! How sweet." Yohei teased. " drop dead Yohei." Helois snapped at him. " ok." Yohei said and played dead.  
  
" you're in a hot temper." Hanagata said. " and what if I am?" Helios muttered. Ishiki Hannah passed by and smiled when she saw Rukawa wiping Helois' hand with a hanky. " wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help fall-" Hannah sang but was interrupted by her yelp when Helois spanked her arm. " hey! foul!" Hannah demanded with a smile. " stop it." Helois warned her.  
  
" well whatever!" Hannah said. She smiled at them and patted Hiro's arm. " hey, have you read the book entitled ' Where Angels Fear To Tread'?" Hannah asked him. " I SAID STOP IT!" Helois roared. Everybody was shocked, even Rukawa. Helois grabbed her hand from his touch and went away to get her skates.  
  
" now you've done it." Hiro whispered to Hannah. " I was just joking." Hannah defended herself. " she's mad." Sendoh said with a frown. Helois appeared again, now wearing her skates. She went past them in a swift. She then launched herself on the ice. " she does that everytime she's mad or stressed." Hiro said while watching his sister glided across the ice gracefully. They all stood up to watch her. A song started playing:  
  
NEE AISHITARA DAREMO GA KONNA KODOKU NI NARU NO?  
  
Helois started dancing with the sad music. As she moved her hands, she prevents herself from crying because she remembers what happened to her parents two years ago. " wow. She's really good!" Hanamichi said, watching her every move. They didn't know that a bunch of foreigners came inside the dome.  
  
NEE KURAYAMI YORI MO FUKAI KURUSHIMI DAKISHIMITERU NO?  
  
' how can I fell this way? I promised I'd close my heart forever!' Helois thought while turning around. she held her hands out looking at the players with sorrowful eyes. " her dance is very sad. I feel like crying." Ayako said. Yohei now noticed the people standing by the bleachers. " I thought the dome was closed for today." He asked Houjo-san. " I don't know." the woman answered in confusion. " who are they?" Koshino asked, looking at the newly arrived strangers. " I think they're tourists." Ryota said.  
  
NANI MO KAMO GA FUTARI KAGAYAKU TAME KITTO  
  
" she's still good as ever." An auburn-haired girl said. " no matter how you say it, Erika, she's still a traitor. She left us hanging in mid-air at the SC and now she's dancing for a Japanese crowd." The blonde girl snorted. " Hilary, you are such a sore loser." The blonde haired boy told her. " shut up, Brad." Hilary retorted. " Hilary's right. She betrayed the Americans." The black haired girl said. " thanks Bridgett." Hilary said. they noticed that their brown haired friend was wearing his skates. " where are you going, Mike?" Hilary asked. " no matter what you say, I'm dancing with my partner." He said and launched himself on the ice and started dancing with Helois.  
  
KIMI O KIMI O AISHITERU KOKORO DE MITSUMETE IRU KIMI O KIMI O SHINJITERU SAMUI YORU MO  
  
Axis by axis they moved with grace and elegance. Helois was shocked at first to see her old partner, Mike Hemilton appeared behind her and started dancing with her. Unsaid emotions was seen as they danced their suppose-to- be entry to the Elimination in the Olympics.  
  
" who's that? look at them, they're very good!" Hinoto said. " her partner is so cute!" Saika giggled. ' who is this jerk?!' Rukawa pondered, giving the boy a deadly stare. " That's-!" Yohei gasped. " Mike Hemilton, her former ice-skating partner." Hiro answered. they stared in awe when Mike lifted Helois from the ice and twisted her around his body.  
  
NEE KOI SHITE MO DARE NI MO ITSUKA OWARI GA KURU NO? NEE AOZORA YORI MO SUNDA TOKIMEKI SUTETE SHIMAU NO?  
  
" why are you here?" Helois asked Mike when he put her down. " Erika, Brad and I wanted to pay you a visit while Hilary and Bridgett are here to tag along." Mike said as they did a full turn. " Hilary and Bridgett? Why did you bring those bitches along?" Helois asked when they made an elliptical round-off around the rink, nearly touching the frozen floor. " maybe to scorn you as they always did but it always turns out that they are the losers." Mike said when he lifted Helois up again. " bitch." Helois murmured.  
  
KISETSU KAWARU NO KAZE MICHI O HASHIRU ZUTTO  
  
KIMI O KIMI O AISHITERU KOKORO DE MITSUMETE IRU KIMI O KIMI O SHINJITERU SAMUI YORU MO  
  
' I don't like this.' Rukawa mused while looking at the two dancing. " easy man." They heard Uozumi said to Sendoh. " I don't like that way he handles her!" Sendoh complained. " but that's how you do it." Shizu told him. " whatever." Sendoh said. " Hiro." Somebody called. They all turned and saw an auburn haired girl with three others standing behind them. " Erika." Hiro murmured and smiled.  
  
TATOE ASHITA NAKUSHITE MO ANATA O USHINATTE MO DEKIRU KAGIRI NO EGAO DE KAGAYAKITAI  
  
NAMIDA DE IMA YOBI KAKERU YAKUSOKU NADO IRANAI KIMI GA KURETA TAISETSU NA TSUYOSA DAKARA  
  
HITOMI DE IMA YOBI KAKERU YAKUSOKU NADO IRANAI HITOMI DE IMA TE O NOBASU SAMUI YORU MO  
  
Gasps of excitement was heard when Mike and Helois executed a perfect 3600 twist. They landed at the same time and spun for their finale. " she is still in good shape." Erika said. " you think so?" Hiro asked her. " come on! if I don't know about it, why would I be a skater?" Erika said, walking towards them. " ohayou!" she greeted the Japanese crowd.  
  
The dome broke in applause when Helois and Mike bowed to them. " Bravo!" Houjo-san cheered. " she's the best!" Hannah giggled. Iris was clapping very hard. They fell silent when Mike and Helois approached them.  
  
Three more people appeared behind them. " guys, meat the U.S. Ice-skating Team." Hiro said. everybody started in awe. " hi! I'm Mike Hemilton, Helois' former ice skating partner." Mike introduced himself. Sendoh and the others acknowledge him. " hi, I'm Erika James, Helois' former teammate and her best friend." Erika said with a smile. The cute blonde boy smiled with two snooty looking girls behind him. " hi! I'm Brad Masters, her former teammate and these two girls behind me are Hilary Brown and Bridgett Dalton, newcomers but were in the same training program with Helois." He said. " eat dung, Brad." Hilary snapped at him. Helois sighed and went over Iris.  
  
" mama, you teammates are here." the girl said. " shhh. Here, you want to listen to your favorite song?" Helios asked her while taking a cute pink CD player from her bag and played a CD in it before placing the earphones on Iris. " Arigatou!" Iris said. Helois smiled at her and faced them.  
  
" let's just go. I don't want to stay in the same place with a traitor." Hilary suddenly said, looking at Helois. Everybody was shocked. " eherm." Hiro cleared his throat but no use. Helois was mockingly eyeing the two girls from head to toe.  
  
" here we go again." Mike sighed. " you bitch! Why did you do that?" Bridgett demanded, her face turning red. Helois just took her cup and sip her coffee. " stop it Hilary." Mike said. " no. and besides, she's the goddamned bitch who betrayed us!" Hilary yelled. " hey! don't put all the blame to Helois just because you made terrible mistakes on your stinky performance!" Erika retorted. The two girls stopped bickering when they heard Helois sighed in dismay. Her coffee is now cold. Hilary advanced towards Helois who was looking at them lazily.  
  
" you know what?" Hilary asked Helois. " yeah?" Helois arched a brow. Anzai- sensei went to Iris to make her oblivious from the surrounding. " you are such a goddamned fucking bitch!" Hilary told Helois, face to face. Helois sighed. " oyaji-san, can I fight back?" Helois asked Anzai-sensei. " just don't make a very big scandal." Anzai-sensei said worriedly. " hai." Helois said. she turned to face Hilary who was just inches on front of her and took no heed as she poured the rest of her coffee on Hilary's clothes.  
  
" what the hell-!" Sendoh gasped, seeing what Helois did. Everyone gaped in shock, including Hilary's as her expensive blouse was soaked with coffee. " cold coffee is useless, like leftovers like you." Helois said. Hilary went red and raised her hand to slap Helois but she was quick. She held Hilary's hand tightly. " you are not going to touch my skin ever. You hear that, slut? Ever!" Helois hissed at Hilary's face who getting scarred. Bridgett was about to go to her rescue but Erika stepped in front of her. " why don't we settle the score, Bridge? And besides, it would not be fair if two against one, right?" Erika said with a menacing glance. And plus her 5'8 height, she was towering over Bridgett who was just 5'3.  
  
Helois returned her attention to Hilary. " and if you did, better find a good place to hide, because if a game of hell is what you want, baby, I can give it to you and I'll make sure," Helois paused and held Hilary's chin. " you'll be the one I'll be sending to hell first!" Helois said with a grave voice. She then shoved Hilary off her. " you're beneath me." Helois told her then eyed her mockingly.  
  
" girls." Hiro shook his head in disbelief. " Yohei give me the alcohol." Helois told Yohei. The boy obliged. " what for?" he asked when he threw the bottle of antiseptic to her. when Helois caught it, she then eyed Hilary once more from head to foot. The girl was fuming mad. " I don't want to infect Iris with the bacteria I got from a horrid organism when I touch her. I love my sister, you know." Helois said, applying the liquid on her hands.  
  
" you can't do this to me! I'll sue! I'll make you pay! Damn right I will!" Hilary yelled. Helois let out a laughed and pointed upwards. Everybody followed her suit and was shocked to see a video camera moving. " I will think twice if I were you, Hilary my darling." Helois said with an evil smiled. the girl seemed shock. " it's ok with me if you sue.for I don't answer to any obligation right now." Helois said and walked towards Hilary. She then started to walk around the girl.  
  
" but you my dear Hilary must always have a clean record in order to keep your slot in the team, right Bridgett?" Helois asked the other terrified girl. Everyone went silent. " its just a matter who attacked who. I have strong evidences within my holdings. I can use it against you, for abuse. Its fine with me.go sue.I'll give you my full support." Helois whispered to her ears. The girl stiffened and stared at Helois in horror. Helois walked away from her laughing. " the jokes on you, ladies. I thought you knew it already but my, I can't believe you two are such dull witted." She added. " cat got your tongue, Hilary?" Helois asked.  
  
" Bridgett, let's go!" Hilary hissed to her friend and hurried outside. Bridgett followed her suit but before she turn her back she made a dirty finger towards Helois that made everyone extra utterly shocked. Their shock increased when they saw Helois did the same. " screw you too." she said. the girl ran after her friend. Brad started to follow them. " got you by the balls too, Brad?" Helois asked him. " nah! I'm just telling the driver to go along." Brad said with a smile and when outside.  
  
When they were gone, Helois sighed in exhaustion and took her seat. Hiro immediately gave her another cup of coffee. " how long did you practiced that one out, Heil?" Mike asked with an amused smile. " don't talk to me." Helois snorted. Erika giggled. " that's the real Helois that I want to see." She said. " Real Helois? You mean you're not bluffing??" Maki asked in confusion. " come on! how would she earn the title, Ice Queen if is she's damn soft?" Mike asked them. " and what if she really sues?" Fujima asked. " knowing Hilary, I'd doubt. She loves her slot in the team so much that she would do anything to remain." Erika said. " but if she did, I'll ride out and meet her head on." Helois said while sipping her third cup of coffee.  
  
" you're tensioned." Akagi said. " I don't care." Helois muttered. she then felt small tugs on her see-through skirt. She looked down at Iris. 


	7. So close yet so far

A/N: ha! Just got in a fight! And because of that, this chapter is full of angst. Can't help it. Hehehe.thanks to all who reviewed my story! Aishiteru! Mwahhhh!!!!! ^_^  
  
" yes baby? They're gone." Helois said. " daddy.the bad girl attacked mommy again." Iris told Rukawa. " yes I know, baby." He answered. " hey! you found another daddy and he looks just like Uncle." Erika said. " hey! you mean I'm out of business?" Mike asked Iris. The little girl nodded. Mike pouted. " aw, I'm unemployed." He said. " he's my daddy." Iris pointed at Rukawa. " can't I be your daddy instead?" Mike asked the girl.  
  
Helois sighed. " Mike.stop it." she murmured. " you can be my uncle because I already have a daddy." Iris insisted. 'ha! Take that you fool!' Rukawa mused, hiding his secret smile. " ok. I can accept that." Mike said with a sad smile. he looked at Helois but she averted her gaze. Brad suddenly appeared. " I'm back!" he said.  
  
" huh? I thought they caught you by the balls and would never come back." Helois smirked while taking a sip of her coffee. " like I told you before, nobody can get a hold of me except for." Brad paused. " ya I know who it is." Helois murmured. " good." Brad said. ' except for you.' he concluded in his mind. " why are you here? come on! spit it out." Helois told them. Uozumi offered Erika a sit. " eherm." She cleared her throat. " I smell something fishy. Tell me that my guess is wrong about Maho and Sandra will show up." Hiro said with a suspicious glance.  
  
Mike sighed. " I came here to have a word with Helois." He said. Helois stiffened. " mommy you ok?" Iris asked worriedly. " I-I'm ok, baby. Here. go to your daddy while I have a word with Uncle Mike." Helois said and gave the girl to Rukawa. She then took one last sip of her coffee and stood up to walk away. She beckoned Mike to follow her.  
  
" where are they going?" Ryota asked. " I hope this goes well." Erika prayed. " why?" Akagi asked her. " Mike still doesn't understand the reason why Helois left the team." Brad said with a sigh. " I thought Helois explained everything in her letter." Anzai-sensei said. " well, you know Mike. He's too fond of Helois, maybe in love with her, that her letter gave a large bruise on his heart and his ego." Erika said. " I hope they make up." Brad wished. " it's up to Mike on how he will open the subject to Helois." Erika said. " and it's up to my sister how she deals with him." Hiro said with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" so, what about it." Helois faced him with an expressionless face. They went to rink 2. " you've changed." Mike said. " don't be crazy. It's been two years." Helois snorted. " are you really not coming back to us?" Mike asked her while looking at her eyes. " Which part of my farewell letter did you not understand?" Helois asked him. " none." Mike uttered. " what?!" Helois demanded. " I said I did not understand anything from the letter. I mean, how could you? Helois, competitive skating is your life." Mike told her.  
  
" And I thought I finally found someone who could hang on-" Mike started but Helois cut him short. " I don't want to see people dying because of me! I already lost two and I'm not going to lose one more!" She told him. Tears were welling up her eyes.  
  
" But you have to move on!." Mike insisted. " Have you experience waking up in the morning missing the happy breakfast calls from your mother which you know that you can never hear again?! Did you know how great the pain is when you wake up every morning with someone screaming inside you head that you parents died because they are rushing to watch your stupid dance?!" Helois screamed in outrage. " I'm sorry-" Mike suddenly murmured. " you did not, right? So who gave you the right to tell me to get on with my life as if you've experienced everything I've been going through?!" Helois demanded. Mike was rooted on his spot. Silence engulfed them. Mike sighed. " I'm sorry. good luck." He said and turned away leaving Helois in a depressing state. Tears welled up her eyes as she watched Mike walk out of her life. She then ran to the locker rooms to take refuge.  
  
" so.how did it go." Erika asked him when they saw Mike walking towards them looking very sad. Mike walked past them. " I'm going back to the hotel." He murmured. " what?!" Brad said. " wait, where's Helois?" Erika asked him. " let's go." Mike said in a monotone voice then walked out of the dome silently. Brad worriedly followed him. Erika looked torn, deciding if she would stay or leave. " I think it would be better if you leave her alone for a while." Anzai-sensei told Erika.  
  
" I'm really, really sorry, Mr. Anzai. I didn't expect this to happen." she said. " you should've expected it." Hiro told her. Erika sighed. " tell her that I'll call her later." Erika said then followed her teammates out. The Japanese crowd fell silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water was flowing from the showerhead freely as Helois sank unto her knees and cried her heart out. memories came flooding inside her head. She felt confused and all. " why.?" Helois sobbed. " why.?" she asked again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hannah, can you look for Helois? I'm getting worried." Anzai-sensei said while watching Iris play around the tables. " hai, Anzai-sensei." Hannah said and walked away. " I'm coming with you!" Hiro said and followed the girl.  
  
" bad aura is filling the place. I don't like it." Houjo-san said. " why does everything bad must happen at the same time of the day?" Yohei complained. " first, those girls then this. Kami-sama, what did Helois do and you're punishing her like this?" Yohei added. Iris went to Rukawa.  
  
" daddy, where's mommy?" she asked. " she's out there just buying her time, Iris. Don't worry. she'll be back." Rukawa told the little girl.  
  
After a few minutes, Hannah and Hiro retuned with Helois who looked like she took a quick shower. As they came closer, Rukawa noticed Helois' bloodshot eyes. Hiro appeared to be talking and Helois was answering with a nod. " ok remember, don't ask any questions regarding Mike. Understood?" Yohei whispered to them and they answered with a nod.  
  
" the Yoshiro said that I'd be in-charge half the day while he'll work at night." Hiro said. Helois nodded but her mind was completely blank, not accepting what her brother was saying. " so what do you say about the schedule?" Hiro asked her. " well, if you'll be able to fetch and drop iris off then it would be just fine." Helois answered. Hannah brought another cup of coffee.  
  
" and he told me that you can come anytime to play-test the new releases. You think you can do that?" Hiro asked her as she took her seat. " I'll fix my schedule then you'll get my answer." Helois said with a monotone voice. " good." Hiro nodded, knowingly looking at the people around them. Iris went to her.  
  
" Nessan, you ok?" Iris asked, looking worriedly at her sister. " I'm fine Ri-chan. Just exhausted, that's all." Helois said. she took Iris in her arms and cradled the girl. Iris encircled her little arms around Helois and rested her head above her heart. " so warm." Iris said. Helois smiled sadly. " can we stay like this forever?" Iris asked her. " don't worry." Helois said and hugged her tightly.  
  
Rukawa was mesmerized by the scene before him. he then began to imagine Helois hugging his very own son, telling him the everything would be ok. he flushed slightly at the scene inside his head. He looked at Helois and Iris. The little girl smiled at him. Rukawa smiled a little, assuring the girl that everything is ok.  
  
" ok! go back to the rink!" Houjo-san said. Helois sighed and took her skates. " work again." She sighed. " you're tired to teaching us?" Sendoh pouted. " nah! I'm just exhausted, that's all." Helois told him. they fell silent as they launched across the ice. " oh I can see that you mastered the skill perfectly." Hiro said when he passed by Rukawa and Sendoh. They started skating side by side with Helois around the rink.  
  
" when did you started to like ice skating, sensei?" Sendoh asked her. " Sendoh Akira, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei." Helois told him. " gomen ne." Sendoh apologized. " so when?" Rukawa asked her. " I don't exactly remember. Maybe when I was two years old." Helois said. " how?" Rukawa asked. " I just saw a girl slipped while she entered the rink and I told myself, I'll never be like her. that was my motivation." Helois said. " oh." the two boys murmured.  
  
" how did you meet Yohei Mito?" Sendoh asked when they turned around the bend. " why would you want to know?" Helois asked them. " just wondering.your brother told us that you're not fond of talking to other people." Sendoh said. Rukawa smirked. " like I'm an Ice Queen?" Helois asked him. " kinda." Sendoh said. Helois turned around and faced them. she was gliding with her back against their direction. " I meet him here. he was drinking coffee and walked over." Helois told them. " you became friends then." Sendoh concluded.  
  
" sorta kinda." Helois said. she again turned around and sped up. " come on! faster." She told them so he and Rukawa took speed to catch up with her. " what other sports do you like?" Sendoh asked. " basketball." Helois said. Rukawa looked at her. " really?" he asked. " well, yes." Helois said, still not looking at them. " how come? do you play basketball too?" Sendoh asked. " I play when I was still in U.S." Helois said. " do you just love basketball or you want to play because it helps in your performance in the rink?" Rukawa asked her without inhibitions. Helois went silent. Without heed she took up speed and left the two boys to make a very fast round-off. " look what you've done!" Sendoh accused Rukawa. The two boys watched as Helois evaded every skater with ease. Rukawa saw her footwork and was utterly surprised. " that's why." Rukawa murmured. Helois went back to them.  
  
" true." She panted. " what?" Sendoh asked. " Basketball helped a lot in my skating abilities." Helois said. " because you need a good and reliable footwork in ice skating so you tried out basketball." Rukawa said. " well, Basketball is not really the main option. You can use Boxing." Helois said. " wow. You are resourceful." Sendoh said.  
  
" DADDY!" Iris' voice echoed throughout the dome. Rukawa turned around and saw Iris skating towards him. " she's good!" Mitsui said as he passed by. Iris jumped into Rukawa's arms when she reached their proximity. " she really is your sister." Sendoh told Helois. " I wanna skate with you." Iris said. " well.I don't think we're finished." Rukawa said but Helois stopped him. " you're done. You can linger on. bye." Helois said and skated away before they can protest.  
  
" what's the matter with your mommy?" Sendoh asked the little girl. " she's tired." Somebody spoke up from behind. They turned around and was shocked to see Anzai-sensei standing behind them. " Anzai-sensei? You can skate?!" Sendoh asked in disbelief. " in a family of skaters, it is a disgrace if you're left out." the old man said.  
  
Rukawa looked at Helois disappeared and sighed. " ok.let's play." Rukawa said. they skated all throughout the day while Helois took her rest. She distanced herself from them for the rest of the day, scared that if she stayed with Rukawa or Sendoh, her guard with be shattered like glass any minute.  
  
They decided to go home at 5:00 and they saw Helois sleeping by the table with an empty cup of coffee next to her. " she really is tired." Fujima said. they did not bother to wake her up to say goodbye knowing that this is not their last meeting.  
  
A/N: I don't know if you like this chapter very much. But oh well, that's how I write. Please review!!!! Thanks to those to reviewed it! mwah!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Where do wild roses grow

A/N: ok, I like flowers and I don't think Rukawa's that cold not to like some. Well, if he is, then this fic is OOC! hahahahahah! Joke! I'm being crazy that's all. please review! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday, Hanamichi decided to take a walk along the park when he saw Mitsui and Ryota walking towards a store.  
  
" Oi Micchy! Ryon-chin!" Hanamichi called. The two boys stared at him in annoyance. " Great, we met a monkey instead of a curvaceous girl." Mitsui grumbled. Hanamichi caught up with them. " where are you going?" Hanamichi asked them. " we decided to check out the new computer gaming shop." Ryota told him. " oh. can I come?" Hanamichi asked them. Mitsui sighed. " ok fine." Mitsui said. they started walking again. " my back hurts." Mitsui suddenly complained.  
  
" mine too. I didn't know that Ice Skating is hard." Ryota said. when they turned around the bend, they met some players from Shoyo, Kainan and Ryounan namely Sendoh, Koshino, Maki, Jin, Kiyota, Fujima and Hanagata. " hey!" Mitsui greeted. " moshi!" Fujima greeted. " are you here to check the new shop too?" Kiyota asked them. " yap." Hanamichi said.  
  
" what are you guys doing here?" somebody asked from behind. They turned around and saw Akagi and Kogure with Ayako. " Ayako." Ryota whispered dreamily. " hey! I thought you'd probably be resting by now." Ayako said. " we're here to check out the new gaming shop." Hanagata said. " oh." Akagi said. " we came from Akagi's house to study. We're just taking our afternoon break." Kogure said. " oh." then there was a scream. " LOOK OUT!!!!" a lady screamed when something shot fast towards the lamppost.  
  
" who the hell-?" Akagi uttered and recognized the driver. It was Rukawa. " itee." he murmured. " baka kitsune." Hanamichi said. Rukawa started at the persons in front of him. he blinked stupidly. " why are you all here?" He asked. " we're here to check out the new gaming shop. Wanna come with us?" Jin asked. Rukawa shrugged and looked at his bike. Poor thing! It looked like it's out of commission again. " do I have any choice? My bike is broken." Rukawa murmured. He tied his poor bike on the lamppost. Soon, 14 teenagers set off to visit the newest craze in town, the Cyber Club.  
  
" wow." they murmured in awe when they arrived at the store. The store was noisy because of the kids playing inside. " awesome!" Sendoh uttered. They entered the store and were greeted by a comfy ambiance on what looked like a large gaming center. On the right lined the PC section and on the left was the arcade section. " wow! They have Dance Maniacs and Dance Revo too!" Kiyota cheered. A teenager hurrying up to the token booth bumped against Sendoh. " Gomen ne!" the teenager apologized and looked up.  
  
" YOHEI MITO!!" they yelled. " hi guys! Nice place isn't it?" Yohei greeted. " so you're here too." Akagi said. " where are the others?" Hanamichi asked. " Pachinko." Yohei told him. " Sumimasen." He said and went to the token booth. " if you want to play Counter Strike or Diablo or whatsoever PC games, you must get a PC credit card. You can get tokens and tickets for the arcade." Yohei said. The boys followed his advice. " I'll be in the internet section." Ayako told them and went off. " ok guys, LET'S GO!!!" Hanamichi said and the boys started playing their hearts out.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino played in the Dance Maniacs while the whole Shohoku team decided to play Counter Strike. " ok, me, Akagi and Kogure will be the Terrorists and you, Rukawa and Ryota will be the Anti-terrorist." Mitsui told Hanamichi. " I don't want to play with the do'aho." Rukawa said. " temme Kitsune!" Hanamichi aimed to give Rukawa a good punch but Akagi stopped him. " if you two don't stop bickering, I will tell the manager to lock you out." their team captain said. " yeah whatever." Hanamichi snorted and they started playing anyway.  
  
Yohei was engrossed in playing MAYCLUB when somebody tapped his shoulders. " I don't think that's for you." someone spoke up. Yohei recognized the voice. " come on Hiro. You're just a boy like me and you understand my yearning." Yohei said but Hiro was fast. he signed Yohei off the game. " that's for boys or shall I say men 18 and above." Hiro told him. " hey! I paid 100 yen for that card!" Yohei demanded. Hiro reached inside his pocket and gave a 100-yen worth of card. " here.play with something else. I'll take note to remove MAYCLUB from the program and only give the CD to legitimate persons by showing their I.D." Hiro said. " aw come on! you're taking away the fun in a boy's life." Yohei grumbled and walked off. Hiro smiled. ' yeah.boy's life.' He mused with a naughty smile while remembering the things he did when he was still a teenager.  
  
Yohei strutted towards Sendoh and the others. " that's for boys 18 and above. Ch!" He snorted. " hey, you ok?" Sendoh asked him. " nah I'm fine! I'll just play Kingdom Hearts." He said. " Kingdom Hearts? But that's for X- Box." Koshino told him. " come on! this place will not be a hit if they don't have X-Box." Yohei said and walked away. " weird boy." Sendoh said.  
  
On the other part of the club, hostility grew between the Terrorist group being lead by Mitsui and the Anti-Terrorist team led by Ryota. " You will not win this time!" Ryota said. " Yeah right." Mitsui said. " We'll beat you Gori!" Hanamichi said and he received a thump on the head. " I'm still your captain, baka!!" Akagi roared. " Boys, boys, cool down." Somebody said from behind. Sakuragi nearly yelped when he saw Hiro Tachibana standing behind them. " Tachibana-san!!" They exclaimed. Sendoh and the others came running towards them. " What happened? What?! Tachibana-san?! Why are you here?!" the boys exclaimed too when they saw Hiro.  
  
" He's the manager of this shop, you dumbheads." A boy who passed by said. " You mean you're the manager? As in the M-A-N-A-G-E-R?" Kiyota asked. " Yes I'm the store manager." Hiro said. " And a part owner too." Yohei suddenly chipped in. " wow." the boys murmured in awe. " Where's Ayako?" Hanagata asked. " I saw her in the internet section." Hiro said. " I'll go get her." Ryota said. " Do you live near here?" Fujima asked. " Just around the corner." Hiro said. " Where's Iris?" Rukawa suddenly asked. They stared at him. Hiro smiled. " She's with oba-san doing her medical check-ups." Hiro said. " Medical check-ups?" Hanagata asked. " Don't you know that Anzai-sensei's wife is a doctor?" Kogure asked them. " Oh." they murmured. Ryota came back with Ayako in tow.  
  
" Where have you been?" Akagi asked the girl. " I found her buying some girly trinkets." Ryota said. " As if you care." Ayako told them. " Why don't you guys come over to my house and relax a bit?" Hiro asked them. " Are you sure? What about the shop?" Maki asked. " My substitute just arrived." Hiro told them. " Ok!" the boys agreed. They went out of the club. ' At their house, this means I'm going to see Helois again.' Rukawa mused. They walked for a couple of block and arrived in front of a big house.  
  
" Wow." Hanamichi said while eying at the Anzai residence. " Come in!" Hiro invited them as he opened the gate. They gaped in the surreal sight presented before them. Flowers of different kinds are in bloom in the garden. " This place is marvelous." Ayako said. " My oba-san and my sister's hard work paid off." Hiro said while admiring the landscape. " You mean they designed this?" Fujima asked. " Yap." Hiro said. They went inside the house. They felt the homey ambiance of the house, which was Japanese style with Mediterranean touch. " Sit down." Hiro told them when they reached the big receiving room. " Arigatou." They said. " What do you want? Tea? Soda? Or Juice?" Hiro asked them. " Soda will do." Sendoh said and the boys agreed. " Wait right here." Hiro said. " Let me help you, Tachibana- san." Kogure said. " Me too." Ayako joined in. " ok." Hiro said and the three of them went to the kitchen.  
  
" Wow.they are rich." Kiyota said while looking around. " Hey, look at this." Mitsui beckoned them. they turned around and saw what he was pointing at. It was a picture of Helois with her mom. " Don't they look like twin sisters?" Mitsui asked. " Yeah." Maki said. " Hey check this out." Hanamichi pointed at the caption below. It says: " in loving memory of Mariko Anzai-Tachibana. I will miss you.Aishiteru Oka-san. From your loving daughter, Helois."  
  
" She's such a sweet child. It so sad that she lost her mother at a young age." Akagi sighed. Hiro, Kogure and Ayako came back a few minutes later. Hiro saw them looking at his mother's picture. " Hi! So you've met my mom, Tachibana Mariko." Hiro said. " Oh.sorry." Jin apologized. " No it's ok." Hiro said and settled down the refreshments they brought. " I've gotten over it ages ago. The only person in this house who can't let go of the past is my sister." he added. He threw himself on a couch and opened a soda can. " Is it ok if I ask why?" Sendoh asked cautiously. Hiro sighed.  
  
" well, she was the one greatly affected by their deaths because she's the closest to them and." Hiro paused. " and?" Rukawa pursued. Hiro sighed again. " they were rushing to watch her performance for the finals of the US Senior Ice Skating Competition when they met a car accident." Hiro told them sadly. " oh my." Ayako uttered. " we're very sorry." Maki apologized. " it's ok. people said that Iris and I are kinda lucky to come down with a flu or we'll be in six feet underground with our parents." Hiro said. " we're very, very sorry." Akagi said, furious at himself that he let this subject open up.  
  
" where's Helois by the way?" Kogure luckily changed the subject. " yeah, come to think of it, where is she?" Yohei asked. " don't tell me she's out skating again." Mitsui said. " I know that she has no plan to leave the house. I bet she's sleeping." Hiro said. Then they heard movements upstairs. " on second thought, I think she's awake." Hiro said.  
  
" Helois! Are you in there?" Hiro called. " I'm here." answered a muffled voice. " we have a couple guests here. Can you come down for a minute?" Hiro asked. " Be right there." Helois answered. " so, is she ok now?" Ayako asked Hiro. " well, at least she's already smiling today." Hiro told them with a smile. " good." Maki said. Helois appeared by the stairs wearing a shirt and sweat pants with rubber gloves on her hands.  
  
" well this is interesting. What have you been doing all day?" Hiro asked her when he saw her outfit. " I found oba-san's gardening kit so I decided to spend the day tending to our plants." Helois said with a shrug. She then stared at her brother's visitors. " what brings you here?" she asked. " oh don't be rude Helois. They're here to hang out." Hiro told her. " un." Helois nodded. " so you're out under the sun all day? Isn't that bad for you?" Koshino asked her. " al least it improves my tan." Helois said then went outside. " aside from ice skating, my sister likes plants. I think it's because gardening has a calming zen that relieves her from the stress." Hiro told them.  
  
" so what kind of plants are in your garden?" Fujima asked. " well, she has roses, poppies, lilies, asters, irises and many more. But her most favorite was the wild rosebush beside our Sakura tree. She said she'd rather die than let me rip the thing off to build a long bench." Hiro said with an amused smile. " well that's enough to convince me that she is a kind and caring person." Ryota said.  
  
" how come?" Jin asked. " well, growing plants is isn't just about cultivating soil and stuffing seeds in a pot. It needs care and love to grow such marvelous flowers." Ayako said. " and she will be a very good mother in the future." Mitsui said.  
  
" really?" Sendoh asked while blushing. " well, it's like you're taking care of a baby. It needs nourishment so you water it. like what Ryota had said, patience, love and care are the best ingredients in nurturing plants." Kogure said.  
  
Hanamichi closed his eyes to imagine a baby inside a pot. " like a baby stuffed inside a pot?" Hanamichi asked. " do'aho." Rukawa said. " temme kitsune!" Hanamichi glared at him. " well, there's some connection, Rukawa." Hanagata told him. Hanamichi sat back with a victorious smile.  
  
" would you like to see the plants?" Hiro asked them. " Sure! I'd love to!" Ayako said excitedly. " ok. follow me." Hiro stood up and beckoned the teenagers to follow him. They stood up and followed Hiro out of the house to a piece of Paradise.  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes to keep the sun's ray from blinding him. when he opened them, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Roses in full bloom attracted his eyes. Honeysuckles that were entwining themselves on the iron arch enticed his nose and everything felt like heaven especially when he saw Helois crouched in front of a wild rosebush and humming a song.  
  
" this is magnificent!" Ayako said, starry-eyed. " looks like a piece of paradise." Maki said and inhaled deeply. " such unique beauty." Fujima murmured. The rest was speechless. Helois stood up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hands. She then turned around and saw them staring at her garden.  
  
" hi." She said. " this place is wonderful!" Ayako told her. Helois smiled, which made Rukawa's heart leap. " really?" she asked. " yeah. This looks like a haven of angels." Kogure said as he scoured the place. " well, thanks." Helois looked at the ground shyly. It's not because of their praises but it's because of Rukawa's intent staring at her that made her blush, which was impossible.  
  
" I thought I could never see such beauty." Sendoh told her while flashing her his best smile. " well, it's not fair to get all the credits. It's my oba-san's work and I just butt in." Helois told them. " Well, your interference made good results." Uozumi told her. " and I thought I can never see asters growing here in Japan." Akagi said caressing a bud. " I'm glad you like my work." Helois told them. " I like the Irises most. They remind me of little Iris." Sendoh said. " I like roses. I know they're common but now one can ever resist the beauty of a rose." Hanamichi said while staring at a large Polaris blossom.  
  
" what about you, Rukawa? What kind of flowers do you like?" Ayako asked her kohei. " um," Rukawa paused while scanning the garden. Helois took a deep breath, hoping he'll find something that he likes in her work.  
  
then he saw Hiro checking the wild rosebush. It was large with messy leaves but the flowers were so radiant that you could never suspect them as wild plants. " well?" Sendoh prompted.  
  
" I like the rosebush over there." Rukawa pointed at the rose bush. Everybody stared at him, especially Helois. She was surprised that he likes the flower that she likes too. " she's growing up just fine. I guess I'm not going to rip it out anyway." Hiro suddenly said. " good." Helois told him.  
  
" but why the rosebush? It looked messy and the leaves are not trimmed." Sendoh pointed out its bad sides. (point taken from Sendoh!) ' how dare he?!' Rukawa grudged silently. ' how dare he?!' Helois did the same. " well, it's because it's a survivor." Rukawa said. " pardon?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Rukawa sighed and looked at Helois. " wild roses grow in very odd places, just like here. you may think that the other expensive, elegant flowers like the irises had outshone her but look, she catches the eye of every person. She outlasted the rest because even if she's not classified as classy, she's a symbol of simplicity, of versatility of nature." Rukawa said. Everybody stared then clapped after a few seconds. Rukawa caught a glimpse of Helois and saw she's blushing. ' she's blushing!' Rukawa said in his mind. he felt like grinning.  
  
" wow. never thought you could speak that long." Mitsui said while clapping. " bravo." Ryota added. " great! now you sound like my sister." Hiro sighed. " Shut up." Helois hissed at him. " joking." Hiro said with a smile. " you know, he's right." Somebody spoke from behind. They turned around and saw Anzai-sensei.  
  
" Anzai-sensei!" Hanamichi yelled. " konnichiwa, Anzai-sensei!" they greeted. Helois on the other hand returned from her work to keep the people form noticing that her guard is slowly shattering, especially Rukawa.  
  
" Iris told me once that she like the rosebush too." Anzai-sensei said. he stepped into the garden. " uhuh." Hanamichi prompted. " she said that the other flowers are snotty and arrogant but the rosebush was friendly." The old man said. " why?" Kiyota asked. " because she said that the rosebush befriended the sakura and the others stayed under the sun because they are proud, telling themselves that they don't need trees as friends." Anzai- sensei said. " oh." they murmured.  
  
" and before I had a glass roof built above the open garden, I pitied the flowers because the rain does a lot of damage to them but when I stare at the rosebush everytime it rains, I smile because the sakura keep the rain from harming the rosebush completely. It's like you're having someone to protect you in times of trouble." Anzai-sensei said. " that's why." Jin murmured.  
  
" and no matter where a wild rosebush grow, it can still standout, no matter how hard they try to keep their profiles hidden from the eyes of a beholder." Rukawa said while staring at Helois intently. Helois blushed. " o-ok. who wants to help?" she asked with a croaky voice. " with pleasure." Rukawa said and took the sprayer from her. Sendoh, not wanting to be outdone, followed his suit until all of the started gardening. 


	9. cLOSER YOU AND i

A/N: Hi guys!!!! I hope you still wanna read my story...!_! please? Jk! Well anyway, things are starting to get along well between Helois and Rukawa. Let's see what more can Rukawa know about his female counterpart, ne. ^_^ please review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey! move out of the way!" someone yelled. "like duh! I got here first!" another person answered. Helois sighed. Kids are going wild about her brother's new business. She stepped out of the noisy place and went off to go home.  
  
When she was about to turn around the block, she saw a couple of kids playing basketball by the park court.  
  
"I wonder how the team is fairing." She murmured to herself and decided not to go home. She walked along the park, not thinking where will her silly little feet would take her. and silly as they can be, they brought her to a basketball court where Rukawa was practicing all alone. Nightfall was about to engulf the city and Helois was quite curious why their star player is still out playing his heart out.  
  
Rukawa was concentrating intently that he did not notice someone just came inside the court and was staring at him. when he threw the ball for a outside shot, it came in and rolled off. his hands were on his knees and he was panting hard.  
  
"I think you should not crouch. It makes it more difficult for the blood to circulate properly." he heard a familiar monotone voice. He turned around and saw Helois holding the ball. Rukawa's breath was caught up his throat. He straightened up and stared at her pretty face illuminated by the setting sun.  
  
"with the looks of you, I think you should rest for a while." Helois said and walked towards him. "what are you doing here? I thought you've already gone home." Rukawa asked her while his heart taking up pace. "I came from my brother's shop. So noisy that I decided to take a little walk before the sun finally slipped down." Helois said. Rukawa walked towards the bench where his bag was and took a towel to wipe his face. He watched silently as Helois threw the ball up and stared in disbelief when it went inside the ring.  
  
"I can see that you can play." Rukawa panted slightly. "not quite. Just took fancy of it when I was still young." Helois shrugged and retrieved the ball. Rukawa took a seat while Helois remained standing. "why are you still practicing? Showing off?" Helois asked him. Rukawa stared at her indifferent attitude. "none of you business actually." Rukawa returned the cold shoulder.  
  
"wow. that's the understatement of the year." Helois said sarcastically while she threw the ball up again and it came in.  
  
"well, you started it." Rukawa retorted. If he could not get Helois to talk good naturedly, might as well have her talk to him with a little aloofness. At least she's talking to him. "started what?" Helois shot him an irritated glance. "the unfriendly conversation, forgot already?" Rukawa replied.  
  
"my, never thought you're this kind of ass." Helois scoffed. "never thought you can be this pain in the ass too." Rukawa responded. Silence engulfed them and Rukawa was startled when he heard her chuckling. He was even more bewildered when he heard her giggle. It was the first time he heard her do that. she was one of the untouchables of the school, like him but hear she is, laughing her heart out without any known reason.  
  
"what are you laughing at?" Rukawa pouted. "nothing." Helois tried to control herself. "of course there is a reason. It there's none, I should bring you to a mental hospital." Rukawa told her but Helois just laughed harder. Rukawa could not resist the urge to smile. he felt like celebrating for he was the first person except from her family to see Helois laugh like a lunatic. He heard himself giggle then Helois paused and stared at him. then the two of them broke into fits of laughter until tears well up their eyes. a lot of people passing by kept staring at them like there are some psychos that escaped from a mental hospital.  
  
"stop, stop!" Helois raised a weak hand. Their giggles died down but smiles were still plastered on their lips.  
  
"you should have seen our faces." Rukawa told her. "I never imagined us doing this. imagine, the Ice King and Queen of Shohoku are laughing like crazy on an empty open court." Helois said while shaking her head. "I don't think you're an Ice Queen. You just don't want anyone bothering you, that's all. I don't think I'm an Ice King too. I just don't like people bothering me." Rukawa told her. "really?" Helois asked. She went towards him and sat next to him on the bench. "un." Rukawa replied.  
  
"I don't like people who meddles with my life. They feel like they know you very well." Helois sighed. She stared at the setting sun.  
  
"I hate people who wanted to disturb my sleep." Rukawa told her. "yeah. I heard that you're one of those who needed 18 hours of sleep a day." Helois said. "not quite." Rukawa corrected her. "what? You mean you needed more sleep than that?" Helois asked him. "I need 17 hours of sleep only." Rukawa told her. "you just deducted an hour." Helois said.  
  
Silence engulfed them.  
  
"how's Iris?" Rukawa suddenly asked. Helois snapped out of her reverie. " oh she's fine. She kept on rambling about you these past few days. It seems that you really captured that girl's heart." Helois said. "really?" Rukawa suddenly stared at her. "yeah. She's like, Nessan, you know daddy's like this and daddy's like that and so on and so forth." Helois imitated her sister. "where does she attend school?" Rukawa asked. "she goes to Little Angels Daycare center." Helois said.  
  
"never thought I'd enjoy talking." Rukawa told her. Helois blushed but thanks to the waning sun, it was invisible. "neither do I." Helois said. Silence filled the place.  
  
"maybe because we're so much alike that we can find something common in each other." Rukawa told her. Helois' face grew sober. Silence engulfed them as she grope for something to say. She sighed. "what was it like, Rukawa-san? What was it like being alone?" Helois asked suddenly. Rukawa looked at her. "well..." Rukawa started. Helois stared at her hands. "I don't know. I became so numb that I don't really know how it felt." Rukawa told her. Helois sighed and stood up. she picked up the ball and stared at it.  
  
"I don't know what I'm building inside me..." she said. Rukawa stared at her. "maybe I'm trying to prove something to myself but I still don't know what it is." Helois said. "well, it can't harm you if you continue searching." Rukawa said. "it's not that easy. These past years made me callous. Maybe it's not worth it at all." Helois said and sighed.  
  
"what are you talking about?" Rukawa asked. He's getting confused. " what?" Helois snapped out of her reverie. "You're getting off-course." Rukawa said. "oh, that. it's nothing." Helois shook her head. "you were saying about being callous." Rukawa stood up and started to come closer to her. "it's nothing, really." Helois insisted. Rukawa came near her and took the ball from her hands.  
  
"a lot of people have been wondering what is really inside of Helois Tachibana and honestly, I am one of those persons." Rukawa said with a soulful voice. Helois sighed and turned her back on him.  
  
"a lot of people don't know what's behind this mask, Rukawa-san. And they might be disappointed to see how hollow I am inside." Helois said sadly and started to walk away. Rukawa just stared speechlessly at her retreating back.  
  
"konbanwa, Rukawa-san. It's getting late. You better get yourself home too." Helois said before disappearing completely from the park.  
  
Rukawa sighed. ' I did not know it would be this hard to see through you, Helois. But still...' Rukawa mused while staring at the ball. Darkness engulfed the place entirely. Silent footsteps speak of unsaid emotions...  
  
*  
  
Helois arrived right before dinnertime. after one minute, she has the gay Iris in her arms. "Nessan?" Iris asked. "hmm?" Helois murmured. "would it be ok if I visit daddy tomorrow?" she asked. Helois stared at her sister. "you're coming to my school?" Helois asked. The little girl nodded in enthusiasm. "I don't know Iris..." Helois murmured. "oh pretty please! Iris would not disturb him. I just wanna see daddy at school." Iris pleaded.  
  
"he's a very busy man, Iris." Helois told her. "please! He'll have time for me. I'm his baby." Iris insisted. "we'll see Iris but I can't promise you. and besides, Nessan needs to stay up late at school to finish some homework." Helois said. "Oniichan will take Iris there! Oh please Nessan! I wanna go." Iris pleaded. "I'll think about it, Iris." Helois said in a stern voice.  
  
The two of them were quiet during dinner. Hiro noticed that Helois is extra silent tonight. "so what happened after you left?" he asked. Helois did not utter a word. "I called home to know if you've arrived five minutes after you left the shop and Oba-san told me you're still not home." Hiro continued.  
  
"I tarried off somewhere." Helois told him. "oh, ok." Hiro said with a not-so-convinced look. "ok, who wants dessert?" Oba-san asked, breaking the silence. "me!!!!" Iris cried. "ok angel, why don't you come with Oba- san to get our desserts?" Anzai-sensei said. "me get dessert!!!" Iris cried and jumped off her seat before running after her grandmother.  
  
"aherm." Anzai-sensei cleared his throat. Helois looked up to him. "is everything ok at school?" he asked. "oh, everything's fine." Helois said with a monotone voice. "how fine?" her grandfather asked. "well, I'm staying late tomorrow to finish the term paper research that I've been doing." Helois told him. "how late?" Hiro asked worriedly. "I need to stay up until 7:30." Helois told him. "that's kinda late. Can't I talk you out of the 7:30 thing?" Anzai-sensei asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I really need to finish this one, Oyaji-san. I have a lot of paper works ahead of me and I don't want this term paper to be on the way of everything." Helois told him.  
  
"ok, but I'll have Hiro come and fetch you up. I'm not quite convinced of letting you walk home at night all by yourself." Anzai-sensei told her. " hai." Helois said. Iris and Oba-san came back bringing ice cream and cones. "Niichan, can I go to Nessan's school after class 'morrow?" Iris asked her big brother when she got back to her seat. "Iris..." Helois said in a warning tone.  
  
Hiro turned to look at his baby sister. "and why are you going to Nessan's school tomorrow?" Hiro asked her. "I wanna see daddy." Iris told her. Helois sighed in resignation. Hiro cast a meaningful look to her sister. " don't you think he's kinda busy, Ri-chan?" Hiro asked her while taking in a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "Iie, I will stay with Oyaji-san til school is finished. Then, I will watch daddy while practicing. I will cheer for him then I will come home with Oyaji-san after." Iris said. she looked at her grandfather with pleading eyes that the old man can't seem to resist.  
  
"ok, but promise me that you would not interfere with the practice." Anzai- sensei told her. "yey!!!!!!" Iris cheered and leaped out of her seat to hug her Oyaji-san. "enough now, you must finish your dessert." Her Oba-san told her. Helois shook her head in resignation while taking in a spoonful of ice cream. Hiro was watching her intently, studying her gestures. Something is different with his sister ever since that skating day... he's curious to know who did it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "I never realized it's so hard to dig up something out of a person..." he mumbled. The wind of the open window shook the key chain that was hangin on his lamp. "why are you shunning yourself away from me?" Rukawa muttered while looking at the key chain. Emotions flooded in his eyes as he stared lovingly at the skating shoes.  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahaha!!!! Long time right? Please review!!! I don't want this fanfiction to die out!!!!!! please!!!!!! 


	10. DaDDy and mE!

A/N: Hello guys!!!! Wazzup? I hope you'd continue reading this story. I'm scared that I may not be able to finish this fic. But after I've read a very cute SD fic, I decided to finish this story once and for all. hope you like it!!! ^_^ please review!!!!  
  
"Oyaji-san, aren't we there yet?" Iris cooed at her grandfather. "hush my baby, we're near the gym." Anzai-sensei told her. "I'm going to see my daddy!!!!" Helois cried and jumped gleefully. The students around them stared in awe at Anzai-sensei and his cute granddaughter. "Anzai-sensei, is that your granddaughter?" a student asked. "yes she is." Anzai-sensei answered. "ooh, she's so cute!!!" a girl said and tried to pinch Iris' cheeks but before she could do that, Iris slapped her hand away.  
  
"hey!" the girl demanded. "gomen ne, she's not used to being hurdled by strangers." Anzai-sensei apologized. He bent down and held Iris' face. "Ri- chan, say sorry to her." Anzai-sensei said. Iris held her snooty head up high and stuck her tongue at the girl. seeing her grandfather's outraged reaction, the little girl squeaked and ran away. "Ri-chan!" Anzai-sensei yelled. He turned to the girl. "Gomen nasai!" he said. "it's ok Anzai- sensei. Kids can be off the rocker sometimes." the girl said. Anzai-sensei apologized again before turning around to look for Iris but the bubbly little girl was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iris was running gleefully along the corridor when a student suddenly went out of the door and Iris bumped hard against his leg. "what the—?" he student uttered in surprise when he saw the little girl on the floor. Her eyes and lips were quivering and second later a loud wail was heard.  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!" Iris wailed and trash on the floor. The nervous student kneeled in front of her and tried to soothe her but Iris was trashing so violently. they are a lot of students that are watching the seen. A familiar figure went out of the CR near the crime scene and paused when he saw Iris on the floor.  
  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!!! MOMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Iris screeched. "what did you do, baka?!" Yohei Mito demanded as he hurried towards the wailing girl. "I-I swear I d-did not s-see her coming!!!" The boy stuttered, seeing how angry Yohei was. "You could have look at least!" the other boy retorted and took the crying girl in his arms. "shhh...don't cry now Ri-chan. He didn't mean to hurt you. shhh..." Yohei hushed Iris. The girl's wail reduced to sobs. Yohei was still doing his best to calm her down by rubbing her back and dancing her a little bit. everybody was gaping in awe at him as Iris finally calmed down. Her head was buried into the crook of Yohei's neck while hugging him tightly.  
  
"you should look where you're going next time." Yohei warned the boy. " gomen nasai!!!!!! I promise!!! Gomen nasai!!!" The boy kept of saying and Anzai-sensei came into the scene. "what happened?" the old man asked seeing Yohei carrying the occasionally sobbing Iris and the pale boy. " gomen nasai Anzai-sensei!!!!! I did not see her running when I went out of the classroom!!" The boy said. Yohei was sure that he saw tear welling up his eyes.  
  
"is she hurt?" Anzai-sensei asked Yohei. "nah, she's just scared." Yohei told him. "it's ok. you're forgiven but be careful next time ok?" The old man said and took Iris from Yohei. Everybody was still in shock when the two left and went to the gym.  
  
"is that Yohei Mito that we just saw?" girl asked. "unbelievable." Her friend murmured.  
  
*  
  
The team was already warming up when Anzai-sensei and Yohei showed up by the door.  
  
"DADDY!!!!"  
  
Everybody turned around and saw Anzai-sensei carrying Iris with Yohei Mito behind him. The little girl jumped off her grandfather's arms and ran towards a familiar fox-eyed boy.  
  
"what the hell?!" The Rukawa-shintai gasped as they saw Rukawa opened his arms widely to accept the little girl in his arms. "Ri-chan." Rukawa said and hugged the girl. Iris hugged him very tight while Rukawa received curious and even outraged glances from the audience (well except for the team).  
  
"Kami-sama, Rukawa has a daughter!!!!" One of them cried and the rest of the Rukawa shintai fainted.  
  
"what's up with those girls?" Ryota snorted, seeing their reaction. Hanamichi went to Rukawa.  
  
"why are you here, Ri-chan? Are you here to visit your Nessan?" Hanamichi asked the girl. the still, teary-eyed girl looked at the redhead. "no. I came here to see daddy." Iris told them. "oh so you missed your daddy?" Mitsui asked coming closer as well. The little girl nodded. Rukawa noticed the girl's face was tear-streaked and that her eyes are swelling a little.  
  
"ne Ri-chan, did you cry?" Rukawa asked her, wiping the trail of tears from her innocent face.  
  
"she hit a boy." Anza-sensei suddenly said. "nani?!" Rukawa asked in surprise while his fox eyes widened. Iris just buried her head into his neck. "what do you mean she hit a boy, sensei?" Akagi asked.  
  
"she was running to get here when she bumped into an unknowing student who was coming out of the classroom. She was thrown away a bit and cried." Yohei Mito explained. "what?!" Rukawa demanded while looking at Iris. Everybody was stunned by his reaction. He was acting like a real father worried about his daughter. ' who the hell is this guy?!' Rukawa thought while wiping the fresh tracks of tear off Iris' cheek. "cool down man!" Ryota told him. "Iris, tell me what happened." Rukawa told the girl. Iris pouted and just hugged him tightly. "the boy got a good deal from me. He's shaking from head to toe. Everything is fine." Yohei told him. "Dad, I hit someone." Iris mumbled against his neck. "Iris..." Rukawa murmured and soothed her back. "but Iris did not see him coming. I was running then I hit him." Iris told him. She released him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"did Iris do something bad?" Iris asked him. Tears are threatening to flow again. "No, Iris. It's no one's fault." Rukawa told her and hugged the little girl. Anyone could say that she is Rukawa's daughter because of the way he reacted towards her.  
  
"don't tell mommy. She will be very mad." Iris said and began to sob. " oh, don't cry. Shhhh...don't worry. Daddy will explain everything to mommy later, ok?" Rukawa said in a very soft voice. Concern and worry filled his usual cold eyes. Hanamichi smiled and motioned Rukawa to dance a little to soothe the little girl. Rukawa did not think twice and started swaying a little while whispering words of comfort in her ears.  
  
"am I seeing things right?" Haruko asked Ayako. The older girl smiled and nodded as she watched the cute scene in front of them.  
  
"daddy please don't tell mommy." Iris sobbed. "don't worry. Everything will be ok." Rukawa told her. All Anzai-sensei could do is smile as he watch his granddaughter change this cold young boy. "why wouldn't you want to tell your mommy about what happened?" Kogure dared to ask. The little girl looked at him. "because she wouldn't let me come here anymore is she knew what happened." Iris told him. "oh, I'm sorry." Kogure apologized and moved closer to the girl. He brushed a couple of strands of hair off her forehead and tucked in behind her ear.  
  
It took a few minutes more before the team resumed practice. Iris stayed with Anzai-sensei at the side while the boys started playing a friendly match.  
  
"go daddy!!!!!!" Iris cheered as Rukawa did a perfect lay-up shot. Rukawa was in a very good mood that afternoon. He doesn't know if he's really nuts but for sure, he's enjoying playing the role as Iris' daddy. He could see that the girl needs a father figure that somehow she couldn't find in her brother or her grandfather.  
  
The game ended with Rukawa's team losing with one point. Somehow, his mood changed. Irritation crawled up his throat. He brushed the sweat off his face and arms and went towards the bench for a drink. Obviously, Iris was there waiting for him with a fresh towel and a bottle of water. "daddy!!!" Iris yelled and gave with the towel and the water bottle.  
  
"thanks, baby." Rukawa told her and patted her head. He slumped down the bench next to Hanamichi who was drying his hair. "you two are quite exceptional today." Anzai-sensei suddenly approaches them. "Arigatou, sensei." The two of them answered in unison. "if your teamwork would continue for the rest of the games, I believe we'll have a great shot in the finals." The old man said and walked away towards Akagi and Kogure.  
  
"Ri-chan, how are you?" Ayako asked and gave the girl a packet of juice. " daddy's the best!" Iris told her and took the packet. She went to Rukawa and held towards him. Rukawa got what she meant and took it from her. He popped in the straw and gave it back. "there you go." He said. Iris smiled and climbed up the bench and sat between Hanamichi and Rukawa.  
  
"mommy will be coming home late tonight." Iris suddenly said. Rukawa stared at her. "why, Iris?" Hanamichi asked. The girl took a playful sip on her juice before she answered. "because mommy's going to practice." Iris said. "practice what?" Mitsui chipped in. "she's going to practice her stunts with Mito-chan." Iris said. Rukawa's eyes darted around the court and realized that Yohei Mito is nowhere to be found.  
  
"you mean their practicing routines?" Ayako asked. The little girl nodded. There was a pause.  
  
"daddy?" Iris asked. "hmm?" Rukawa mumbled while looking at his little princess. "may I be your princess?" Iris asked. Her blue eyes looked deep into his. Rukawa smiled and kissed her forehead. Everyone smiled at his gesture. "Of course, Hime-chan. You are my little princess." Rukawa told her. "then mommy is your Queen?" Iris asked with a big smile on her face. Rukawa blushed, making Hanamichi laugh. "Shut up do'aho." Rukawa snapped at Hanamichi. "Baka kitsune." Hanamichi shot back with a crazy smile on his lips. "go Rukawa." Mitsui snickered. "am I right daddy?" Iris shook his arm to get his attention. Everybody was silent, waiting for his reply.  
  
"of course she is, Iris. She is my queen." Rukawa replied.  
  
*  
  
"is she ok?" Helois asked as she and Yohei made a round off around the rink. "she's fine. She cried a bit but Rukawa was there to comfort your baby." Yohei said with a crazy smile. Helois was about to say something but he held her by the waist and lifted her high. Helois sighed and rolled her eyes. When he brought her down and did a couple of axis she opened the subject again.  
  
"are you sure she's not injured?" Helois asked again. "Helois, you're getting annoying. I told you she's fine. If something bad happened to her, Rukawa would have killed the boy she hit before anyone could react." Yohei said. They did a 3600 spin and did their last round off. "ok! Take five!" Houjo-san yelled and they went off the rink. They sat with a cup of coffee in front of them. "you know, there's something about Rukawa that I don't know if it's good or not." Yohei suddenly said. Helois looked up and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"he's become possessive on Iris." Yohei said. Helois sighed. "and I'm not saying that it's bad but you know, I think he's liking the idea as being the father figure to Iris." He added. Helois was unable to speak.  
  
"it may not be long until he becomes possessive of her sister too." Yohei said with a smile.  
  
"nani?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, we're going home now." Anzai-sensei said and took Iris' bag. "Bye minna-san!" Iris said and waved. "bye Iris!" the players answered. Rukawa bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "bye, Hime-chan." He murmured. " bye daddy!!!" Iris said and kissed him on the cheeks too. "Ja ne!" Anzai- sensei said and took Iris' hand and lead her out. "bye!" Iris cried, still waving her hands. Rukawa watched as he precious little princess disappeared through the door.  
  
"caught you off guard ne, Rukawa-kun?" Ayako asked. He turned around and saw all his teammates smiling at him. He just shook his head and turned towards the shower room. ' yes, she is my queen.' Rukawa mused as he opened his locker. ' she will be.'  
  
A/N: ha! What you think? I'm so tired!!!! I hope you like this chap!!! Helois has minimal appearance in here. Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
